


Keep Up!

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: A dash of drama, Attempt at Humor, Basically a nice break from life, Cute, Fluff, Fuckin FIGHT me, M/M, NITORI IS CUTE, Sexual things, Sosuke is the single daddy, huehuehue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai is freshly graduated from school but wants a job before thinking about college, he finds an ad in the paper about a single father needing a helping hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically school sucks so I'm releasing all my OTP desires, is this story worth continuing? I just want some cute age-gap, fluff, soon smut, soon everything. ;-;
> 
> I love Ai-chan and Sosuke together for some reason, it's eATING ME ALIVE
> 
> Should I continue this story? 
> 
> Thoughts?

Nitori shoved some clutter on his desk aside a bit more after setting his steaming glass cup of tea down; there just wasn’t enough room, a disassembled newspaper laid open to the pages with article pieces made by people who were hiring help. With a black marker in hand he crossed the ones he wasn’t qualified for or was interested in, when the strong chemical scent reached his nose he put a cap on the marker setting it aside giving a look over the ones that weren’t crossed, _yet_.

Nitori recently graduated from high school however wasn’t very interested in diving straight into college considering he wasn’t heading in any particular career path, his family understood and for that he felt blessed.

“Eh… mowing a lawn?” he skim read some of the sections, he was feeling quite nervous so he wanted something that he’d actually enjoy doing, “house sitting and tending to pets,” he brought his tea to his lips taking a small tasteless sips to avoid scalding his tongue, “I can do that, but it’s only a week long job.”

Nitori started to second guess himself but the very moment before he was about to close the paper he saw something that stood out, “ah!” he set his tea down a bit too fast causing it to splash out starting to soak the paper, Ai grunted in surprise grabbing a bunch of tissues from the tissue box nearby lifting the cup and piling them under it, “jeez!”

When he finished cleaning the mess he was calmed seeing it didn’t get the important part of the page he was interested in, he leaned in steadily reading what the job ad was about; to his surprise it fit into his comfort zone _and_ he was capable: a single father needed help with his busy schedule and 4 year old child— person required to have a licence and experience with children, a number sitting at the end for more details.

Nitori’s expression lit up, he stood doing a small sprint over to the phone that rested on his bed from his last call with a friend, with the phone in hand he relocated his tea off the paper and on the desk now taking the single sheet of the newspaper stuffing the rest of the paper in the trash.

Nitori settled on the edge of his bed having a folded the damp newspaper page in one hand and an unused phone in the other, “oh I pray to the lords this works out,” he took a deep breath having his eyes closed a beat longer than normal, after opening his eyes he dialled the number triple checking to make _sure_ it was right.

While he listened to the ringing he nervously rubbed his thumb over the folded page of the paper setting in the bent creases.

He straightened his back when he heard the click, “hel—“

“No!!” a shrill voice of a child came from the end, “I don’t want it!”

“Uh,” Nitori got stunted with disbelief.

His ear picked up a deeper voice of a man in the background, “Daisuke!!” and followed by another click.

“What?” Nitori lowered the phone pressing the end button; purely confused, he furrowed his eyebrows processing what just happened. He jolted when the phone rang in his hand, after the second ring he answered, “hello?”

“Hello? Did you just call here?”

“Um, yes, that was me,” he laughed a little attempting to lighten the situation, “was I bothering?”

“No! No, not at all,” the man replied having an undertone of being distracted while shuffling and a whining child could be overheard, “sorry, what where you saying?”

“Oh! I was calling about your ad in the paper about needing someone like a housekeeper/babysitter.”

“Oh right! I’m so sorry, my son answered the phone, he’s a bit angry about me working right now and he’s been rejecting anyone who wanted the job,” he sighed showing how frazzled he was, “are you still interested?”

“Yes! Yes I am, will there be an interview?” he added a new crease into the paper on his lap.

“Good, that’s good. Is tomorrow good for an interview? We can meet during my lunch break and my son will be at his school, so it works for me,” he paused now, “does it work for you?”

The voice enclosed Nitori, it was so mature and amazing, he still had his high honey voice so he admired those who had, well, manly voices, “yes that works for me as well, do you have a place you want to meet at?”

“Do you know that café in town? Uhh, Calcifer’s or something like that.”

Nitori smiled listening to the sounds he made when he tried remembering the name, “Calcifer’s Spark Café, yeah I know that one.”

“Good,” he chuckle rumbled faintly, “good, yes, meet me there at 12:30pm?”

“Definitely,” he bent the paper again, “um, I’m Nitori, I have grey hair, just so you know… it’s me,” he awkwardly defended.

Another chuckle, “I’m Yamazaki, I have deep brown hair, I’ll be the one in a suit.”

“I-I’ll have messenger bag!”

The same boy who picked up the phone whined again, _‘daaaaaad’._

Nitori laughed softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” he repeated as a goodbye and hung up, Nitori listened to the silence before ending the phone call once again, a smile crept up on his face again as he jumped up to his feet with a squeak.

A strangle of excited sounds fell from his mouth as he clomped around in one place clutching the phone and news page, with a cheerful sigh he went back to his desk taking a drink from his tea that he nearly forget about it, he felt that life was going great.

Nitori was almost too overjoyed to keep his eyes closed long enough to fall asleep; soon the hum of his home lulled him to a much needed sleep.

➷➷➷

The next day he opened his eyes leisurely gently awakening, he felt content and did a full body stretch after realizing he was actually awake, a sigh rose from his lips as his body quivered in the astounding pleasure, “oooh,” when he relaxed he felt as if all the planets aligned.

No matter what position he moved in he was completely comfortable, he rolled over looking at the large window of his room; soft light spilling in effortlessly, “what time?” he sat up flopping his butt on the bed between his legs, the digital clock resting above his bed only faintly flickering 9:32am, he was actually relieved seeing it was only 28 minutes away from going off, he switched the set alarm off and shuffled to the side of his bed stepping off.

That was the best sleep he had gotten all week, Nitori stretched again while ambling to his personal bathroom, he yawned and squinted slightly after flicking the lights in the bathroom on. Nitori took his time while clipping his bangs back with the cute hairclips his older brother got him, he got them to tease the boy but Nitori decided to put them to good use.

He splashed water on his face before lathering in his face wash and rinsing making sure to get the gunk from his sleepy eyes, when he opened his eyes after patting his face dry he saw how much fresher he had seemed now, while taking the clips from his hair he thought about the interview, he was worried about getting questions wrong but he shouldn’t. Nitori didn’t have anything to worry about.

He made his way downstairs knowing full well he was alone in the house; his parents gone already at work, another yawn came from the boy as he stood at the toaster with his bread sitting inside, he wiped his teary eyes getting out the butter and raspberry jam.

He found himself thinking of the man he spoke to, he wondered if he was a nice person and what kind of personality he had then he also wondered about the wife he had. The paper did say he was a single father, though Nitori wouldn’t dare even bring up such a topic. He got a butter knife out when his toast sprang up; first he smeared in the butter then spread some of the delicious jam over it, he cleaned the mess afterward before.

➷➷➷

Nitori took his time to get ready knowing he had the time, while brushing his teeth he started thinking of what he should wear, a suit would be overly formal, the thoughts continued even when he got into the shower.

By the time he had a towel around his waist and over his shoulders he finally thought of what to wear, he dashed to his closet opening the doors lifting the folded shirts soon pulling out his baseball style shirt; elbow length black sleeves with white in the middle; the red ‘Gorillaz’ logo across the chest in the spray-paint style, he paired the shirt with his black shorts.

After blow drying and styling his hair he got dressed; he put his lucky underwear on.

Nitori grabbed his canvas messenger bag as he headed back downstairs checking the time down there, he had some time to spare when it changed to 12:11pm but decided it’d be good to be somewhat early, he got the keys after tapping his purple shoes on.

He settled in his seat pushing the key in the ignition giving it a turn, the car sputtered, “what?” he turned it again, another sputter, after trying again getting another fault he didn’t want to try another time in fear of causing more damage, “you can’t be serious,” he gaped at the wheel, he’d be late if he went on foot, so late.

Not having the ‘time to spare’ luxury he grabbed his bag and got out of the car quickly running over to the shed going inside moving things around, he shut the door after leading his old bike out, “oh man,” he realized the situation and fixed his bag slinging it across his body moving the bag so it was over his butt, he got onto the bike beginning to pedal.

“I can’t be late, I can’t be late,” he repeated while getting into the bikers lane of the road going as fast as his legs could go still being as cautious as ever, shortly he had a heavy pant while making turns here and there, after following the trail his mapped in his head he arrived on the street where the café was.

He jumped off his bike walking it to the metal loops setting his bike against one, he wiped the sweat from his face while crouching down very _very_ relieved that he remembered the code to the chain wrapped around the top tube, he locked his bike hastily then stood pulling his phone out; 12:28pm.

With a faintly heated trembling body he smiled tiredly clutching the strap of his bag, he quickly realized he was wheezing trying to breathe; his lungs not taking much air. With trembling hands he opened his bag reaching into a small pocket inside pulling out his small blue inhaler, he shook it before putting the mouth piece between his lips pushing the metal cylinder down inhaling the metallic taste, he felt calmer being able to take in a deep breath.

He put his inhaler away while going up the street toward the meeting place, when he stepped inside he groaned pleasantly as the air conditioner circled him, he strode in further scanning the area to see if Yamazaki had made it there before him.

An arm raised in the air easily snatching his attention, the man who raised his hand was looking right at him, he lowered his arm and stood up fixing the very well-tailored suit, his hair resembling the dark roast coffee beans Nitori had bought the previous day, all the boy did was stare in awe.

When a few seconds skimmed by the boy gasped hustling over to the man, “Y-Yamazaki?” he asked scared to be wrong.

“Nitori?” he replied with a greeting smile altering his stern appearance.

“Ah!” he smiled and bowed deeply, “I’m so sorry! Did I make you wait long?” he stood straight now with a worried face, “my car wouldn’t start and I had to get my old bike from the shed and I was afraid—“

The man reached out touching the shoulder of the boy putting a stop to his words, “no, I didn’t wait long, it’s alright,” he drew his hand back, “have a seat.”

Nitori relaxed noticeably and nodded eagerly as he pulled the chair from the table sitting down once Yamazaki did, he took his bag off his shoulder seating it on the empty chair next to himself, momentarily he saw the cup on the table next to a cookie in front of him, he past the treats seeing another cup and a slice of cake in front of the man.

“I got us something,” Yamazaki said after observing the boy seeing his minor confusion, “just something light.”

Nitori realized that the male had come early, “you were waiting,” he said meeting those strong teal eyes.

“Oh, you caught me,” he grinned a little, “I was let off for lunch earlier than expected so I thought I’d come here to kill time.”

Nitori beamed now, the air was more pleasant than anticipated, “that’s fine! I’m relieved actually, I really didn’t expect my car not to work, and I rode here on my bike as fast as I could.”

“We’re both here now so it’s fine, but I didn’t know what you like so I just got you a tea latte and a cookie,” he examined the boy having a professional aura.

Nitori gazed down at the cookie, it was a large chocolate chip cookie with two big blue cookie frosting dots and a long pink smile, the eyes very much looked like his own, he giggled.

“Is something funny?”

“It, well, it looks like me,” Nitori picked up the cookie facing it toward the man now smiling to mimic the cookie.

Yamazaki’s eyes widened a little as he observed, he saw it and chuckled, Nitori lowered the cookie keeping the smile, his chuckle was much better when it wasn't over the phone.

“It really does look like you, how uncanny,” he raised his cup, “now, let’s begin.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jUST THE BEGINNING MY BABES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I meant to update sooner but I was hospitalized recently and stayed at a different place with no access to a computer, I was dying to write! 
> 
> I'm so glad about the feedback I got, I was stunned. I love you guys. ( ˘ ³˘)❤ I was legit so happy tears were in my eyes.
> 
> [Ye the cafe is a reference to 'Howl's Moving Castle'] ♡＾▽＾♡ I do not own that movie nor Free! characters. -just a disclaimer to stay out of trouble-
> 
> I will come back to edit this chapter before furthering with more chapters. <3

“How old are you?”

“I’m 17,” Nitori took a bite from his lookalike cookie treasuring the taste.

“Wow, you’re older than you look,” the man graciously drank from his cup.

“Really?” Nitori asked, even though he got that a lot he thought he looked his age by now.

“I was a little worried to be honest,” one side of his mouth lifted as he grinned a little then added more to his reason after seeing Nitori make a dismayed expression, “I just, a license is preferred but a bike would work or walking, y’know.”

“I understand, I do have my licence though,” he laughed softly taking another bite; he shielded his mouth with his fingers when he spoke still having a cookie filled mouth, “continue with the questions.”

 “You do have experience with children, yes? How?” he lowered his drink cushioning the bottom with his pinky to make the noise of the ‘clunk’ more subtle.

“I do,” Nitori took a swallow from his latte actually surprised at how good it tasted; he always kept to basic coffee or plain tea when he came here, he wiped a finger over his lips paranoid that foam was on his mouth, “I have young cousins that comes over to play from time to time.”

“How old are they?” he caught that twinkle in his eyes after having some of the latte, he smiled again.

“Well, one of them is 5 and the other is 8, they’re really energetic kids,” he had a slight smile on his lips after he ran his tongue over them to get any leftover foam, “it’s fun playing with them.”

“That’s perfect, my son is energetic as well, I’m glad you have a way with kids,” he picked his fork up cutting a chunk from the cake slice, Nitori’s eyes followed the fork to Yamazaki’s mouth; the rich red fluff never looked so delicious before, sure Nitori saw pictures and the actual cake behind the glass but this is the first time he wanted some, he lifted his gaze seeing the man watching him with a knowing grin— the fork still in his mouth.

Nitori’s cheeked flared as he looked down bringing his tea to his mouth shyly drinking some more, with his eyes still on his half eaten cookie a cake slice with bites missing slid into his view sitting on a plate, he lifted his head slowly following the arm outstretched pushing the plate, Yamazaki nodded at him, “want some?”

“Wah,” he straightened his back becoming more prominent in his time spent on him, “is it alright if I have some?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Yamazaki felt reminded of his son who’d peek at something he wanted but not say anything about wanting it.

“Thank you, thank you,” Nitori laughed trying to keep it quiet but it ended up being high in pitch and endearing, he reached out taking the fork resting on the side of the plate and pushed it into the cake slice loving how it carved through easily with the blunt side of the utensil. He wondered what Yamazaki had thought about the boy as a first impression, probably just another child; Nitori thought.

Nitori’s bod y posture softened when he closed his mouth on the cake, the sweet flavour danced on his tongue with the frosting, “wow,” he breathed out.

“Wow?” Yamazaki drank his coffee as he observed the young male across from him.

“That tastes _so_ good,” he went and took another bite.

“Maybe I should bring some home to my son, he loves cake, all kinds,” he inclined slightly, “anyways, if you do want to work for me do you have a fixed pay that you want?”

“Not particularly,” he honestly answered.

“I’ll pay ¥1412 an hour, after some time I will most likely raise the pay. To clarify the job so you won’t be confused, I’m hiring someone who will pick my son up after school and bring him home, also clean the house while watching over him. I got a promotion so I’m often late to come home and can’t often pick Daisuke up; I just need someone to look after him until I come home,” he looked as if something just struck him, he laughed with a smile, “more or less a housewife is what you’d be.”

Nitori’s face grew hot hearing that.

  _A housewife?!_ He nervously ate a large chunk of the cake while calming down from getting all embarrassed at the thought, “t-tell me about your son, if I get the job… I’d be able to expect who I’m going to take care of,” he shyly slid the cake away realizing he had three bites already, the man pulled the plate back gently taking the fork from Nitori’s dainty fingers. His larger fingers brushed the smallers’, Yamazaki was startled from how cold the boys’ fingers were and Nitori was surprised from how warm Yamazaki’s fingers were, resisting the urge to fret over the boy he started carving himself a bite from the cake.

“His name is Daisuke Yamazaki, 4 years old and pretty much just another brat in the world,” he grinned, “he’s very nice though; he will be rude sometimes so just scold him.”

“Just scold him,” Nitori repeated after 10 seconds scooted along, he leaned in, “you’re saying that like I get to meet him.”

The older sighed helplessly, “I need to watch what I say,”

“What do you mean?” Nitori couldn’t hide his upcoming excitement, his smile split across his face as he waited for the words from Yamazaki. He was honestly preparing for a disappointing day but he was sure to be the best, though when his car crapped out putting a damper on his day he was still pretty determined.

“I like you, your attitude is what Daisuke needs,” he saw the excitement and reached inside his fine suit jacket pulling out a small case along with a pen; he gently snapped opened the case pulling out one of his many business cards, after putting the re-closed case away he clicked the pen and scribbled away on the open spaces of the card.

“Are you being serious right now?” Ai refrained strongly from getting too excited; it was only his first job out of school.

“Dead-serious,” he slid the card from the table then held it out.

Nitori reached out with both hands taking the small card by both ends, he was very happy to be accepted for the job, he brought the card closer to read it; the printed information was his full name, position, and company, “Sosuke,” he read out loud seconds before he looked at the notes made on the card, his personal cell number and house number.

“Right! Sorry, that was rude of me, I’m Sosuke Yamazaki,” he extended his arm over the table holding his hand open.

Nitori flinched at first but grinned widely, he reached out a hand shaking the much larger hand; he tried to be firm but Yamazaki’s hand shake was solid and strong, “I’m-I’m Aiichiro Nitori, it’ll be a pleasure to work for you.”

“And it will be a pleasure to have you,” he withdrew his hand from the smaller hoping he warmed the small hand somewhat, he tugged his sleeve back as he viewed the time on his watch, “looks like I need to go now, my lunch ends soon,” he fixed his sleeve while pushing his chair back and getting onto his feet sliding his chair into place.

Nitori followed and rose to his feet as well, he realized how cold his hands were after the warm handshake, the boy picked his bag up by the strap slinging it back across his body once more. He was definitely nervous about this job keeping in mind he needed to set time aside to pray.

“Give me a call on either number tonight for more detail,” Yamazaki started, Nitori turned to him having wide eyes after seeing him raise his hand; it seemed, at the moment, he was about to ruffle the boys’ grey locks but changed gear last second and patted his shoulder a good couple times. Nitori felt like he would fall over from how strong his pats were, and he wasn’t even using his full strength!

“S-sure,” the boy stammered a little while watching the man walk past him.

“I paid for the food and drinks already so don’t worry,” he nodded at him once before turning around completely heading for the door.

“Thank you!” he clutched at his bag strap unknowingly as he kept his gaze locked on the broad back of the male, the material of his suit showing how obviously muscular he was under the fabric. A fond smile played on his face seeing Sosuke wave a hand back at him before leaving the café.

Once a good minute passed he headed out the door with a small smile stuck on his face, it grew bigger until his pearly white teeth showed: he was just too darn happy. While he was on the same block he decided to head into a nearby pet shop greeting the worked in there, the shop smelled a little odd but they couldn’t help it, they did clean up a lot but the animals were animals and did animal things.

He strolled over to the round glass coop with meowing kittens playing with each other and sleeping, he reached inside lifting up a brown kitten nuzzling the soft fur against his cheek moderately, he giggled hearing it meow into his ear, “oh kitty,” he sighed moving it back to look at the little guys’ face, “I have a job!” he beamed again giving it a cluster of a small kisses venting his delightful feelings.

“Don’t smother the poor thing,” a voice chimed in making Nitori turn his attention to his right, the male who spoke had a grin as he watched the boy kissing the small kitten who actually quite enjoyed it.

“Oh, Ryuu,” Nitori took in the overwhelming sight of his friend, whom worked at the store, he had his growing out [dyed] hair held back with a slim plain headband, his right eyebrow pierced with a small ring, his ears had rows of piercings too. People were often surprised of Nitori’s friendship with him; while he laughed at it Ryuu was offended and mouthed off.

“What are you doing in here, Ai?” he adjusted his green work apron as he waited for an answer.

“Ah! I got a _job_!”

“A job?” he was knew it’d happen but he was curious, “where?”

“With this guy, I’m just gonna watch his son and tidy his house after kindergarten gets out,” he hummed giving a last kiss to the kitten.

“You’re playing housewife?” The male responded as he reached out politely and gently taking the kitten from Ai’s hands giving it some loving strokes on his fluffed fur.

He was shocked again, “why must it always come to that?!” he mumbled loudly as he crossed his arms not knowing what else to do with them.

Ryuu laughed at his reaction with raised eyebrows, “did someone else already say that?” he reached over setting the wiggling kitten back with the others.

With a tomato face and a deep sigh he looked up meeting Ryuu’s brown eyes, “call me later, okay?”

“Alright, man,” his amused face remained as he turned to continue working not having a particular desire to get hit with a broom for slacking.

Nitori left the store making his way to his bike, when he got to it and began to unlock it he froze remembering he didn’t even put a helmet on, he sweat somewhat from how nervous he got at the thought. The cold air swept his face making him shiver, he saw that shorts weren’t going to be needed in the near, _near_ , future. On his trail home he only hoped he’d get away helmet-less just once more.

➷➷➷

The second Nitori slipped his shoes off he ran into the kitchen filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove flicking it on a moment later, while that heated he pulled out his cell phone flipping it open as he strolled into the living room, he grabbed a pillow larger in length and width compared to his torso which he hugged to as he flopped onto the couch lying on his back; one of his legs propped over the top of the couch,

With his eyes on his open screen he dug into the shallow pocket of his shorts pulling out the business card a bit put off by some accidental creases made, it was out of his control now, he decided on the office number realizing he was probably still at work.

Nitori gnawed on his bottom lip anxiously as the constant ringing echoed into his ear, he was about to hang up from the fear but stilled hearing the click of the other end.

“Good afternoon, Eca company, Yamazaki speaking,” the voice on the other end sounded very firm and professional.

As if it was protection and would help hide himself in the situation Nitori put light fingers over his mouth while he hesitated to speak, “S… Sosuke?”

“Ah,” the voice sighed, “hey Nitori,” the tone was slightly relaxed, just slightly.

“Hello,” his lips moved into a smile under his fingers, “I was wondering when you wanted me to start?”

“This is actually very perfect timing, I got some new load work for tomorrow and I’ll be later than usual soo, I’ll need a hand with Daisuke,” papers shuffled around on his end, “I’m terribly sorry. If your car isn’t working then it’s fine, I can manage somethi—“

“No!” Nitori jumped in, he was becoming too relaxed listening to the deep voice massage him, “I can do it, I can definitely do it.”

“Thank you,” his voice softened again making Nitori feel like soft honey.

The boy hugged the pillow tighter, “wh-what does Daisuke look like?”

“He’ll most likely be the grumpiest looking kid there; he also has a name tag stitched into his kindergarten jacket.”

Nitori nodded while listening, he was paying close attention, “what school is this?”

As he asked more and got more answers the kettle in the kitchen began to shriek making Nitori leap off of the couch dropping the pillow, on the other end Sosuke leaned on his desk listening to the bustle on Nitori’s end; a look of enjoyment resting on his face lightening the boredom he had in his office doing paper work.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sweaR TO JESUS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ACTIVE AND STUFF, ALSO DAISUKE. I wanted to do so many things but it was pushing it since it is the beginning but I don't intend to take forever with this, this chapter is just buffing the relationship a lil bit.
> 
> I'll edit chapter 2-3 tomorrow; turn a blind eye to my errors pls
> 
> (シ_ _)シ I ask for mercy and forgiveness

The sun rose leisurely colouring the clouds above red and purple, the array of colour passed through Nitori’s windows, and sheer curtains, adding tone to the boys’ arm that fell over the edge of the bed. He slept soundly with a slack jaw leaving his soft lips parted, some drool soaking a small area of his bed; his pillow knocked to the floor.

Hours passed until Nitori’s alarm clock beeped obnoxiously making the boy jolt up in a sitting position letting out a surprised snort, calmly he pressed the top of the clock snoozing it before turning it off. Nitori’s eyes half closed before closing completely as his chest expanded, his mouth stretching open as he yawned bringing tears to his eyes. It was finally the day when he begins his job; his lips formed a soft smile as he wiped the small amount of tears clinging to his dense eyelashes.

The boy walked down the stairs of the empty house going to the door pulling it open, a cold breeze attacked his bare legs and arms ruffling his this star patterned shorts and his baggy bubble gum pink shirt, after a few moment of opening the door his whole being shivered as he shut the door again, he sighed feeling his nipples get hard rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. He disliked how sensitive he got sometimes, “it’s getting colder and colder, soon winter will be here,” he murmured to himself as he tottered to the kitchen fixing himself a healthy breakfast. Once he had finished eating taking his time to enjoy the silence he carried on with his daily routine.

He had to admit though, a nervous feeling tugged inside of him. Before he went to sleep he talked to Sosuke for a while, nearing an hour before his son complained again. Aside from the casual talk he had gotten to learn more about the boy he was supposed to look after, he had to drive to Sosuke’s work though, to pick up Daisuke’s booster seat from his car.

Once he finished his shower, cleaning his teeth and face care he was back in his towels standing in front of his dresser. Taking it from the morning it was cold so he tugged the towel around his waist getting it to fall to his feet slipping on sky blue boxer-briefs. Following the item he pulled his slender legs into slim fitting jeans, once zipping it up and buttoning it closed he slipped a long sleeve shirt on. He clenched the ends of the sleeves while pulling on his wool button up sweater making sure the sleeves of his shirt didn’t awkwardly and uncomfortably ride up his arms.

Once socks were on his feet and his hair was styled he hopped down the stairs.

“Well, early is better than late.. and I need to check that car,” he dreaded the stalling car as he tapped his purple shoes on, with the keys in hand he strolled out of his house going to the decent silver car, the air was still cold turning the tip of his nose pink, he took a seat at the wheel with his legs hanging out of the car. He took in a deep breath as he slipped the key in the ignition giving it a strong turn, the car rumbled to life turning on smoothly.

He just stared wide eyed, “it worked? IT WORKED?!” he excitedly bounced then stopped now making a face of annoyance, “why didn’t it work yesterday?” he grumbled under his breath about his asthma coming to smack him in the face for riding a bike knowing his condition, “geez,” he got out of the car running inside snatching his bag checking its content on his way back to his currently heating car.

The boy shut the door after getting in the seat, the heat blowing on his chilled face while he rustled in his bag pulling out his cell phone, he managed to shave time off to 11:23am, and happily he set the items with his bag in the passenger seat and buckled himself in.

“I’ll go get some lunch,” he happily said meaning to treat himself, as soon as he parked his car and got out his mind changed route, curiously he took his phone out scrolling through his contacts going to Sosuke’s number that he already put in, he was about to call the work number but he went to the number to his cell writing out a text.

 _Hey, I was wondering if you---_ No, no, no. Nitori deleted the message and started again.

 _Hello, I found myself at—_ Nitori deleted again and took in a deep breath, “keep it simple.”

Nitori: _Want me to bring you some coffee? I’ll be on my way after I get it_

Nervously the boy shut the door with his wallet and phone in one hand as he made his way to the little coffee place, he was shocked feeling his cell vibrate in his hand, shamelessly he pulled the phone up unlocking it quickly.

Boss-chan: _two creams one sugar_

A giggle slipped from Nitori’s throat as he pressed his cell to his lips as he continued on his way to the shop.

Once he paid he waited for a couple minutes until two medium coffees were presented, with a thank you he took the tray of the two cups he walking briskly to his car with a buzz in his chest, he took the cups out of the tray placing them into the two cup holders in his car setting the empty cardboard tray in the back.

➷➷➷

With a timid air Nitori took the two coffees walking toward the tall building with light steps keeping out of everyone’s way until he made it to the glass doors, when he stepped inside the warm air kissed his cold skin. He smiled while making his way to the elevator remembering the floor and room Sosuke told him; that’s where his office is.

When he got into the recently opened elevator it was just him and another man in a business suit, Nitori poked a finger out from the side of one of the cups pressing the floor number now backing away watching the two metal doors slide together, the elevator making Nitori stumble slightly awakening faint butterflies inside him.

A chuckle could be heard from the other man catching Ai’s attention, he smiled curiously, “what is it?”

“Nothing, we never really see young teens around here, unless it’s a school trip. You visiting someone?” his voice was light making Nitori feel at ease.

“Yes, I am,” he smiled a little again realizing how he must’ve looked, he had wide eyes always glancing everywhere considering he never stepped foot in the building.

The elevator stopped making the his stomach flip again, Nitori laughed softly, “my floor, have a nice day sir,” Nitori bowed before stepping out of the small space before people walked in to join the man who bowed back.

Nitori quietly and cautiously made his way down the hall until he found the door with the name ‘Yamazaki’ on it.

Biting his lip he tapped the door softly with his knuckles still holding the two cups that made his palms feel fuzzy from the heat passing through the cup holders that tried to buffer it.

“Come in,” a deep voice called as soon as Nitori began to worry if he didn’t hear his mouse of a knock.

“Uh,” Nitori pushed the long handle down with his bent wrist while pushing the door open with his foot, he already had a sweet smile seeing the room, there was a desk, and sitting at the desk was Sosuke who looked up then stood up hurrying over to help the boy.

Nitori shut the door with his foot as the older came over taking the cup Nitori offered.

“What a pleasant surprise, thank you,” he said as he strode back over to his desk taking a seat in the probably expensive wheeled-chair, probably having a back correcting gimmick.

“Anytime,” Nitori welcomed himself and took a seat on the extra chair on the other side of the desk keeping his body tight making sure not to take up much space, he sipped at his drink watching the older man drink from his.

His teal eyes blinked as he directed them to Nitori’s own blue eyes that widened from the undeviating attention.

“I think this is yours,” he held the cup out missing one sip; Nitori saw clearly the ‘double double’ marked on the side, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry!” he took the cup from Sosuke’s placing his desired drink in his hand, that one also missing a sip.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind,” a faint smile on his lips again, “soon we’ll head down and I’ll give you the booster seat, okay?”

“Alright,” Nitori gazed down at the white plastic cover on his coffee, the coffee stain already at the mouth hole where Sosuke drank from. His cheeks deepened in colour as he drank his sweeter tasting coffee.

“Okay so, Daisuke also has a keychain attached on his school bag, it’s a Pokémon of some-sort, it’s a pink little thing,” he tried explaining, “yellow and pink, he said it was cute. I already forget what it is.”

Nitori sorted through his thoughts, “is it perhaps.. a Skitty?” he smiled seeing the realization cross the olders’ face.

“Yes, actually. Yes, that’s what it is,” he looked at the boy as he drank more from his correct cup.

Nitori laughed quietly, “Skitty’s are really cute,” he was now the one to realize, the amused gaze burning his skin, he diverted his eyes down to the bowl of fruit on Sosuke’s desk kind of surprised to see such a thing.

Following his gaze Sosuke scooted the bowl closer, “hungry? One of my colleagues just kind put it there.”

Ai moved to the edge of his seat setting his cup down on some free space on the desk, “yes, please, if you don’t mind.”

He got an approved nod and with that he reached out taking one of the oranges, content he scooted back and dug his blunt nails into the touch peel, “how has your day been so far?” he sparked conversation in hopes of maybe learning more in his business. Perhaps it’ll motivate him to enter college.

“Busy, busy, a lot of people need my help and I can’t catch a break,” he sighed while being honest.

So much for the motivation, Nitori thought with a slight smile until his dug his nails deeper earning himself a spray of juice across his face. It got into his wide eyes making them burn, “ah!” he shuddered and squinted his eyes as they just begun to water, “it hurts!” he stood up putting the orange back in the bowl as he raised his hands to rub his eyes to ease the burning sensation.

Before he knew what was happening Sosuke was towering over him with a grip on his arms to keep him from rubbing, “that was quite the squirt,” he commented making Nitori’s face flare up once again due to his word choice, “don’t rub,” he said smoothly as he released his arms now cupping his face looking at his eyes seeing how it watered from the orange spray, “your eyes are cleaning it but just to be sure,” he muttered near the end reaching into his suit that looked as though he just put it on fresh.

Sosuke opened the little bottle, “lean your head back,” saying that he also put a hand on the side of the boys’ neck with his thumb pressed under the corner of his jaw cradling his head in a way as he brought the bottle closer, “open your eyes wider.”

Nitori did as told and saw the drop fall before it hit his eye, some spilled as he closed his eyes when the other eye got an eye drop too, Nitori leaned his head forward slightly now making the eye drops and tears slide over his plump cheeks.

When the door opened Nitori and Sosuke looked over.

“Yo—“ the other man in a suit started and stopped when his eyes landed on the boy who looked like he was weeping from a severe scolding and Sosuke had a normal facial expression, which is his resting bitch face, “uh, I-I’ll be back later,” he stepped out with the files in his hand as he re-closed the door.

“Oh I’m sorry, and thank you,” the boy stepped away; the hand on his neck heating his skin hesitated before drawing away.

“No problem, you might’ve just saved me from more work,” he reached down picking up the half peeled orange placing it back in Nitori’s small hands after the boy finished wiping the liquid off his face, “be careful with oranges from now on.”

Nitori blinked, his eyes irritate but soothed from the drops, his mouth opened as he laughed, “I will, thanks again.”

Both of the males strolled and took their seats again, Sosuke leaning back crossing his legs with his warming coffee in his hand while he picked up another conversation with the boy he employed. Just a few minutes longer wouldn’t hurt, or ten.

Nitori tossed the peels in the small garbage can nearby now pulling the naked fruit apart, the boy reached out giving a few slices to Sosuke who asked for some.

Nitori no longer held his body together in fear of taking up space; he was sitting at the edge of his seat with a smile as he ate slices of the sweet fruit occasionally drinking his coffee— two flavours clashing.

The faint scent of orange hung in the air tickling their noses.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAISUKE IS A TOUGH NUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm so sorry for the late update, and for the raw chapters. Still needs editing, I'm SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

Nitori observed from the side as Sosuke ducked into the back seat of Ai’s car putting the booster seat in for Daisuke checking a couple times to make sure it was secure.

“Thanks for letting me come see you,” Nitori wore an easy yet genuine smile as spoke, it was a lot of fun aside from squirting citrus extract into his own eyes.

“Anytime,” Sosuke grunted as he moved back out of the car with a bowed head now slamming the door shut as he uncurled himself, “thanks for the coffee and the company, it was nice. I’ve been so busy with work lately,” he groaned softly finishing his statement.

“Work is getting tougher?” he insisted the older man to say whatever he wanted to. It would be interesting to hear more about his work-life, it may help him understand Daisuke. Or motivate him to decide to go to school.

“Just, longer hours and more things need to be done and the people I work for are complete idiots that can’t do anything to save their own lives,” his face fell into annoyance, taking in a deep breath after finishing the long break-less sentence: so much for the motivation.

Nitori laughed gently at that, “Now, I’m sure _some_ of them can get some things done.”

“I suppose you’re right, now. Be careful with driving, kid, there are a lot of reckless people on the road. Don’t become like that,” he patted the shorter boy tousling his silky grey locks, earning himself a squeak followed by a whine as his Nitori’s hair got messy.

“Okay, okay! I will,” Nitori ducked away from the hand that mussed up his bowl haircut, his lips tight while he tried not to smile as he sorted his hair.

“Good, I’ll see you later tonight,” he bowed and instantly Nitori deeply bowed back, “feel free to eat whatever you want.”

“Thank you!” Nitori’s blinding smile making his plump cheeks much more adorable.

Sosuke wore a light smile as he walked back toward the building with a dense professional air. At this time Nitori wondered what he was like at home in his natural state, maybe he was a neat person or a messy person. Does he drink or smoke, what he wears for casual clothing. The boy shoved all the answerless questions aside before getting ahead of himself.

Checking his phone Nitori leaned back against his car recovering from his happy high, “it’s only 2, I have a little over an hour to kill,” he spoke quietly to himself.

To kill this said hour Nitori settled into his car going down to the pet store where he would calmly lounge around while hanging out with his friend Ryuu.

Finding a parking space he fed the meter, strolling into the pet store he regulates in, as usual the grey haired male paid visits to the kittens before spotting Ryuu holding something close. Nitori moved closer seeing him holding a tiny kitten with a small bottle of milk in his other hand; the kitten suckled on the nipple audibly while staying close to Ryuu.

“Whoooa,” Nitori gasped in awe snatching his punk-looking friend’s attention.

A smirk spread across his face, “hell yeah, I know, I got the awesome job today,” he stepped closer to the male. Nitori rubbed between the kittens’ ears gently getting a faint noise, “this little guy doesn’t eat so we’re feeding him until he does eat,” he explained further.

“I see, so you’re a mama now, I don’t know that’s a large responsibility,” Nitori shook his head seemingly serious; he was very convincing with his closed eyes and eyebrows furrowed.

Ryuu only grunted in return with no comeback, “shut up,” he mumbled, that didn’t stop the grin from slipping onto his face, “so you’re starting work today?”

“Yes I am,” Nitori nodded promptly opening his eyes, “I’ll be picking up his kid, I’m pretty nervous. He might not like me.”

“Nah, no way, not at all, everyone likes you,” he said instantly, Ai couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at that. It made him feel better, his tense body relaxing to some extent.

“Thank you for saying that, you’re so kind, I just want to hug you,” Nitori opened his arms inching closer.

“Hey,” Ryuu warned inching back, “hey, nerd, don’t,” he turned away in hopes of avoiding the hug.

Nitori wrapped his arms around the slender back of his friend extra careful not to bump his kitten-child, “you’re the beeeessst,” he nuzzled into the space between his shoulder blades.

“Gee, I get it,” Ryuu’s smile hidden from Nitori, “I _know_ I’m the best.”

➷➷➷

Diligently checking the time Nitori grinned waving goodbye to Ryuu who was behind the counter checking some shipment that came in, “call later,” he made his way to the door after getting a nod from the teen.

Nitori knew where the school was but took the long route giving it sometime while the school day ended and everyone got ready. When the boy had turned it was awfully crowded but luckily he found a parking spot close enough, when he got out he immediately made his way to the front gate. Ai stopped in his tracks coming into view with a little boy standing by the gate; his presence was hard to ignore.

The boy stood there grasping both straps of his backpack, his hair was a charcoal black and very messy spiked in different directions—if not all directions, his small brows stitched together in a scowl. Nitori laughed when he spotted the Pokémon chain dangling from his backpack, it wasn’t fitting to his tough image. Ai’s laugh had immediately gotten Daisuke’s attention, the child directing his stern gaze at Nitori.

Gathering himself together Nitori walked toward him actually noticing a woman standing beside him, she wore a pale yellow apron and was very nice looking; her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, she spotted Nitori and beamed vividly.

He smiled back and stopped in front of the two, “are you Mr. Nitori?” she asked politely.

Ai laughed softly tugging his wallet from his back pocket pulling out his I.D. just so confirm that he wasn’t suspicious, the woman nodded greatly appreciating him showing I.D. “Oh you can call me Nitori.”

“Alright,” she nodded, “Daisuke’s father had notified me about Daisuke being picked up from now on and wanted me to wait with him so he doesn’t leave with anyone else.”

“That’s understandable.” Nitori glanced down finally looking at the boy who kept staring at him with wide deep blue eyes, he noticed how dirty he was, his clothes looked like he had just rolled all over the ground, “Daisuke?” he asked just to be sure, though his stitched name tag was clear as day.

“Yeah?” he responded, his voice matching his age, it was somewhat high but he was grumbling.

“Hello, I’m Aiichiro Nitori, I’m going to be looking after you after school every day until your father returns from work,” he made certain he was very clear, he also crouched down on one knee to become in eyelevel of the boy to make him feel less intimidated if he was.

The boy looked him over before huffing; silence settled between them gawkily, the boy kicked at the ground now. Sosuke said he already told Daisuke about Nitori picking him up but they had worked out extra precaution: hence a worker staying with him.

He turned a bit pink- the boy was still looking irked, “hm, take me home.”

Nitori rose to his feet dusting his one knee and reaching out a hand, “hold my hand, my car is on the other side of the road.”

Daisuke watched at the open hand before shaking his head, “filthy. Don’t touch me.”

“Daisuke!” the woman exclaimed looking a bit shocked, she glanced at Nitori worryingly.

Nitori felt a little hurt by that but inhaled deeply with a small nod, “stay close then okay?” he smiled at the woman again showing he was alright before waving beginning to walk glancing at the boy, who ambled closely as instructed. Safely they crossed the road and Nitori opened the back door.

Daisuke looked at his booster seat, “so you weren’t lying,” he said as he crawled into the car seating himself in the booster seat.

“I wouldn’t lie,” he stated as he buckled the boy in being respectful of his wish of not being touched.

“Still an idiot,” he added his comment uselessly making Nitori feel slightly discourage.

“I am not,” he responded remembering being told that he would be rude. He just wasn’t warned on how rude he was.

Nitori shut the door then got into the drivers’ seat starting up the car. This was certainly going to be a lot of energy. He backed out of the parking space and drove back into the road giving a glance in the rearview mirror; Daisuke silently stared out of the window while picking at the hems of his white shorts that were well covered with dirt. Nitori knew he’d to clean the booster seat, do laundry and run the boy a bath.

Focusing back on the road Nitori drove carefully, “so, how’s school? Is it fun?”

Daisuke glanced at him then looked back out the window clearly ignoring him. Nitori sighed silently concentrating on the address now. Sousuke said they lived in an apartment— third floor; Daisuke should have the key.

Nitori felt a little joyful to have someone depend on him—sure it was a lot of responsibility though Nitori knew he could handle this, he just needed to earn Daisuke’s respect and upgrade from the level of ‘idiot’. After parking Nitori got out of the car taking his bag with him as he circled around finding Daisuke already pushing the door open.

“Careful!” Nitori reached in making sure the buckle was undone before lifting the boy from the car and setting him down on his feet, he grabbed the small school bag and shut the door locking the car as he chased after the boy who was already walking away to toward the apartment building, “please don’t keep leaving me like that,” he had a hint of begging knowing well he won’t be forgiven if something bad happened the child. Sousuke was quite a doting father.

The boy responded with silence as Nitori just followed the boy all the way up the stairs to the right door watching as he took the key from around his neck reaching up and unlocking the door. When they walked in Nitori looked around eager to see the working environment.

To the left was a wall with hooks and racks for the shoes, coats and bags on the hooks. The right was an open living room with a kotatsu and T.V. nearby, bookshelves with books and movies, a long couch with a short bend dividing the entrance from the living room. Further down to the left was another opening; it was the kitchen with an island counter filling some space.

“Wow!” ignoring the mess in sight he stared, “you guys have a kotatsu?! That’s so cool.”

The boy sighed dropping his coat and kicking his shoes before he went around sitting on the couch once turning the T.V. on playing cartoons, “you’re weird.”

Nitori was the one to sigh now; he quietly hung up his bag and Daisuke’s schoolbag along with his coat. After straightening out the entrance he stepped in further down the hall opening the first door finding a room with a large bed, he knew it’d belong to Sosuke. It was also unforgivingly messy. Shutting that door saving it for later he went to the door on the right finding a decent bathroom that seemed rather clean. The room next to it was just a small closet filled with cleaning needs and such.

The second last room was Daisuke’s room judging from how it looked but it wasn’t messy at all, it was clean. The walls decorated with Pokémon posters and posters from other cartoons as well, his toy box sitting at the end of his small bed with a space-themed bedspread.

“What are you doing?” Daisuke called startling Nitori to shut the door immediately.

“No-nothing at all!” he stuttered moving to the last room, a pleasant small wafting into his face; laundry detergent, it was clearly the laundry room.

Once he familiar with the place he walked out taking yet another deep but shallow breath taking his sweater off and hanging it, his long sleeved shirt allowing him to cool down as he started to clean.

He collected cans of soda and fruit drinks, snack wrappers. He sorted and recycled certain things and threw out others. He ran around grabbing all the discarded clothing bringing them to the laundry room where he lingered for a few moments longer to bask in the spring scent.

In the kitchen was a whole other topic, dishes were cluttering the sink and counter, Nitori smiled softly as he started to fill the sink up squirting some dish soap in. It was awkward being in a new environment and very disorienting.

“I’m hungry!!” Daisuke whined loudly in the next room.

Nitori laughed a bit and turned the water off putting some dishes in to soak as he peeked in the next room over, “what would you like?”

Daisuke looked over at him with thin distrusting eyes, “noodles.”

“Ah, okay,” Nitori nodded reminded he needed to run a bath too; he disappeared back into the kitchen opening everything. He found the cupboard with the cups, another with bowls and plates, and another with dinner type foods. The next was the snack cupboard, he breathed a relieved sigh finding the stacked instant noodle cups.

Taking the time he boiled hot water and poured it into the noodle keeping the top closed with a pair of re-usable chopsticks.

“Bring me tea!” Daisuke groaned aloud again.

“Ah,” Nitori thankful for the extra water he boiled. Looking around the kitchen he found the tea leaves and tea strainer. He prepared a green tea carefully then let it seep into the hot water. While waiting he looked into the fridge finding the can of Coke he was hoping to find, he picked it up and shut the door jerking a little when he saw Daisuke peeking around the corner.

“You’re not allowed to drink that,” he muttered.

“What?” Nitori was a bit taken aback.

“It’s _our_ stuff.”

“Okay,” he nodded and put it back inside the fridge as the boy went back into the living room.

When it was time Nitori brought out the noodles and tea, a bit of a weird combination but it’s okay. He set it down carefully on the recently cleared kotatsu where Daisuke sat on his knees not bothering to cover his legs with the blanket; he was mindful of how dirty he was.

“I don’t want the tea now.”

“Pardon?” Nitori watched him getting on his knees too.

“I don’t want it,” he scowled pushing the handle less cup toward the older but knocked it off.

Ai jolted grabbing the cup accidentally bringing it closer as the liquid spilled onto his midsection soaking through his shirt and against his skin, he hissed softly at the burn as he pulled the cup back holding the rest of the tea inside.

Daisuke stared wide-eyed at the tint of the drink on Nitori’s white shirt.

“I’m fine,” Nitori said with a forced smile. The water was definitely hot, but he didn’t want to rudely rush away.

“I’m…” the boy tried to speak but frowned.

“It’s… okay, just, please excuse me,” Nitori stood up not able to stand the heat of his fiery skin quickly walking to the bathroom setting the tea cup aside as he lifted his shirt that clung to his stomach. He sighed seeing the large red blotch on his pale skin, “damn that hurts,” he turned the tap on running his hand under the water then placing his wetted hand over his burned area feeling a bit relieved.

He turned hearing knocks on the door, when he opened the door he was shocked seeing Daisuke standing there crying as he clutched a can of Coke.

“I-I’m so sorry…” he hiccupped finally looking up at Nitori, “I do… I don’t hate you! Pl-pleease forgive me!” he reached up holding the can with shaky arms.

Nitori’s surprised expression melted into a soft smile as he reached out holding the boys’ hands and the can.

He’ll survive just fine with this small family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONDOMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 80 years.....
> 
> I'M SORRY THIS IS A POOP CHAPTER.
> 
> I'M TRYING.
> 
> I EVEN WROTE A HALLOWEEN ONE SHOT WITH THESE TWO BUT IT'D BE WEIRD TO POST IT NOW. UGH. LATE. 
> 
> I listened to Taylor Swift's new album 1989 while writing the last half of this chapter, just so you know. Again, I'm sorry. 
> 
> ForGIVE ME MY LOVES. <3 ;-;
> 
> P.S. Yes I am from Canada, I am in Canada as of now and forever. How can you tell? OAO

When Daisuke apologized to the older Nitori got on his knees hugging the dirt covered boy closely to his bare upper body. The boy sobbed saying Nitori wasn’t filthy and that he never meant to hurt him with the tea, over a few minutes he reduced from sobbing to sniffling.

“It’s okay Daisuke, I forgive you,” Nitori smiled honestly forgiving the child; he didn’t think he spilled the tea purposely.

“Really?” Daisuke inhaled shakily as he rubbed his eyes with his small slightly chubby fingers.

Cupping the boys’ chubby face he looked into his eyes that were truly an amazing gift from his parents, “ _yes_ really, but if you want to do something to pay me back...” Nitori began with a card hidden up his sleeve, “how about you have a bath? And give me your clothes so I can do laundry.”

Daisuke was worried at first then was happy seeing he didn’t have to do anything other than such a simple thing, “will you join me?”

Nitori was surprised by the invitation. It was his first day on the job so he knew he was limited in this environment, this would be pushing it—having a can of Coke wouldn’t be, “I’m sorry I can’t but I’ll help you,” he rose to his knees lifting the can of soda from the floor watching Daisuke, “have you had baths alone before?” his voice curious. Ai remembered always bathing with his brother and occasionally his father up till he turned 13.

“Mm-hm,” Daisuke nodded biting into his lower lip slightly as he stared up at the older one.

Ai saw how his eyes were already beginning to get puffy from his heavy crying, “okay I’m sorry for making you worry,” he shivered realizing he was shirtless, “oh, pardon,” he turned feeling embarrassed as he pulled his shirt back on; the previously scalding tea stain now cold and sticking against his skin again. Perhaps he can blow-dry it.

Daisuke reached up touching the stain pulling his hand back looking at it with a grossed out expression, “ew.”

Ai laughed at his reaction, “yeah, ‘ew’ is right.”

Happy that he was already beginning to form a bond with the boy he asked him to undress as he rolled his sleeves up getting the water to the right temperature that was sure not to burn Daisuke’s skin, when he was nude he helped the boy into the tub rinsing him from the dirt.

Closing his eyes Daisuke leaned his head back as his unruly dusty hair fell wet on his head. Daisuke looked cute; like a puppy Nitori often saw at the pet store. When he was mostly rinsed off he plugged the tub and switched the water so it came from the tap instead of the hand held shower head.

The boy sat on his butt pushing the hair out of his face and wiping his eyes, he blinked a few times gazing up at Nitori who sat on the edge of the tub with a smile, “I’m going to be right back, I’m going to throw in a load of laundry and come back with clothes and towe—“ he paused mid-sentence, “can I go into your room to get you some clothes?”

It looked like a cleaned room so it might be easy to find the clothes, anything if he just gave it a quick look.

Daisuke looked away as he hugged his knees, the water rising up above his hips now; he looked back up shaking his head. “no, please,” he seemed embarrassed which made Nitori absolutely curious but once again: he’ll respect his wishes.

Nitori laughed faintly in adoration as he stood collecting the abandoned clothes, “okay then, I’m going to put some laundry in and I’ll be right back to switch the water off unless you can yourself. I trust you.”

Daisuke listened with firm attention. Nitori began to walk out once taking the soda again that was dripping with condensation; “w-wait!” the boy called and put a hand on the side of the tub Nitori was once sitting on.

“Oh, yes?” Nitori stopped quickly once hearing the boy call out.

“My father…. Has shirts…” he pointed at Nitori, “you can use one.” his voice becoming a mumble as he turned away again, leaving it at that.

Nitori walked out going into the laundry room turning the light on once again standing in the sweet scent of laundry detergent; he sorted some clothes dropping them in the empty washer machine. As he poured in a cap of the lovely smelling detergent he thought about the kitchen. He did need to a clean shirt to leave in, he also concluded that Sosuke wouldn’t be home until late at night.

Slowly Nitori pulled the damp shirt from his body tossing it in the washing machine before turning it on. As it began to clean the clothes he walked back out and came into the bathroom turning the water off; now it went up to Daisuke’s mid-section.

“While I’m shirtless I’ll help you clean,” Nitori softly stated as he pulled a wooden stool closer—finally noticing it was personally made with Daisuke’s name carved gracefully into the wood painted a soft blue in the grooves. It was also glossy meaning it was finished and conserved, it was impossibly cute. He pulled the stool closer and took a seat on it now reaching over telling the boy to tilt his head back while working in the shampoo.

While helping to clean the boy they talked about how Daisuke made something during art time, the boy that sits next to him now, how the same boy sleeps next to him when it’s nap time and fusses when he can’t and now he can if he wants, Daisuke said he was his best friend. He didn’t quite say friend right; he forgot the ‘d’ part of the word making Nitori giggle.

It was honestly too adorable for Nitori’s system to handle. When the boy finished bathing Nitori got a towel and drained the tub while patting him dry, the moment he was dry he ran out of the bathroom buck naked and without a care. Nitori followed after the duckling in his care seeing him already pulling clothes on inside his room.

“You okay now?” Nitori asked. He found everything the kid did impossibly cute, the young one jumped in surprise to the sudden voice then nodded running past Nitori and back into the living room turning the TV on again and sitting down shoving his legs under thekotatsu. His cartoons playing now as he began to peel open the soggy lid to his cup of noodles.

“Whoa! Daisuke, I think those would be too soggy for your liking,” he walked over to him.

“Nah, they’re yummy,” he looked up at Nitori but his eyes stopped more than half way.

“What is it?”

“Nipples,” he snorted.

Nitori quickly looked at his chest with a hot sensation flooding his face, his nipples were hard from being exposed, “gosh! How embarrassing,” he covered his chest and back up, “remember to eat slowly and not too fast, I’ll be back in a flash,” he turned briskly walking down the hall to the messy room. The boy said it should be okay, yet he couldn’t shake that he was stepping into unknown territory and maybe even forbidden. The bed was out of order with the bed sheets untucked, blankets scrunched and pillows thrown. There were dirty dished everywhere and clothes, magazines.

“What a mess!” Nitori exclaimed then realized before he attempted to clean the dump that his real intention was to borrow a shirt. He walked over to the dresser pulling a drawer open finding scrambled boxers, and a box of magnum condoms that were already opened, his face reddened again, “gosh!” he slammed the drawer shut and moved onto the next going through pyjamas, pants, before he found the shirts, “uh,” he sorted through them all and pulled out a band shirt.

He began to feel bad about riffling around and folded it putting it back, “I’ll just borrow a used shirt,” he turned scanning the cluttered floor, he picked up a shirt near his feet and opened it, “it looks small…” he stared silently after realizing it was a woman’s shirt. Taking a deep breath he dropped it again and grabbed another shirt that was noticeably larger and a man’s shirt, “alright,” he put that on and gasped feeling it hang over his body, the bottom of the shirt close to his knees, the head hole slipping toward one of his shoulders exposing his collar bone somewhat, the short sleeves almost making it to his elbow, “what the heck!!”

Sounds of small stomps made him turn to the door, Daisuke stared wide eyed, “what?!”

“Is your dad a body builder?!”

“What!”

➷➷➷

Nitori tied the shirt behind him with elastic band until the laundry was done, when it was done he pulled out his fresh smelling warm dry shirt giving it a hug, he slipped the olders’ shirt off and putting his own back on. As if it never happened he went back to the room putting the shirt back on the floor with the elastic around his wrist.

It took nearly four hours for Nitori to clean up what he was allowed to, including cleaning the dishes he collected, drying them, and putting them away. He always watched Daisuke with caution, they played and Nitori coloured with him, when the place was cleaned to his satisfaction he went and sat beside Daisuke slipping his legs under the kotatsu with a sigh at the warm surrounding his legs, tiny feet moved over his legs and the boy watched him shyly.

Nitori laughed softly and moved closer feeling the younger boys’ legs rest over his lower legs, “when is your bed time?”

“Nine!” he held up both hands extending all his fingers making Nitori laugh more.

➷➷➷

Nitori made dinner with what was in the fridge, he just cooked some rice and vegetables with some miso soup, Daisuke praised him saying it was delicious. About an hour after dinner Daisuke got tired lying on his back sleeping; taking the opportunity Nitori scooped the surprisingly delicate boy in his arms carrying him to his bedroom where he tucked him in. It’s strange how people can feel so close after a short time together.

When the clock stroke 12 the door opened quietly but Nitori was just sitting on their couch reading a book he found, he looked up seeing Sousuke look inside surprised seeing Nitori, “Nitori?”

“Sousuke?”

“I’m sorry, the idiots misplaced some documents,” he sighed and shut the door hanging up his jacket before loosening his tie.

He sounded so tired; his voice with a slight croak, his eyes obviously sagging, and his body slouched.

“That’s fine, as a young person I tend to stay up late so I’m not bothered,” he smiled and shut the book uncurling himself from the corner of the couch walking to the kitchen, “I’ll heat you dinner.”

“Young person?” Sousuke put two and two together, “are you saying I’m old?!”

Nitori chuckled not answering as he began to reheat the dinner he made with care.

“But wow, look at this place,” he followed into the kitchen without his shoes and suit jacket, his tie gone as well, “I have a marble counter? What?”

Nitori still smiling, he was amused, “so—“ he turned around but stopped coming face to face with a chest, his shirt unbuttoned. He only hoped Sousuke didn’t see him flinch.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m just excited to eat, I’m starved,” he looked at the food while Nitori stared at the skin exposed from the crack of the unbuttoned shirt. His skin was tight and the shirt stretched only faintly when he breathed. Nitori swallowed thickly.

“Yes.. Um, I’ll bring it out to you,” he turned away again taking slow deep breaths trying to force the red in his face away,

“You’re so kind,” he went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water going into the living room.

Just as promised Nitori brought the food out already dished.

“Oh thank you!” Sousuke spoke quietly and grinned which looked and felt fresh considering he had a stern expression without meaning, or probably meaning it. Nitori couldn’t tell the difference.

He sat across from him in the kotatsu happily watching the man across from him eat and comment on how good it was. This was pretty bad, he found the man he worked for so attractive. That’s only a watered down word compared to the thinks he was thinking, his face probably flushed but ignored it.

“So how was the first day for you?” He drank his soup slowly, Nitori eyes fixed on his strong neck watching his Adams’ apple work up and down.

“Hm…. Oh! It was great, well at first Daisuke was sour with me but he warmed up to me well, I hope that much at least,” he grinned and looked away at the hall, “he fell asleep a few hours ago.”

“That’s good, that he warmed up, and yeah I went to check up on him, he’s still as cute as ever,” he ate some of his veggies going for the sliced peppers first.

“Yes, so what was work like? After I left,” he raised his head trying to look right into his eyes but always ended up averting his gaze.

“Well, it was totally fine until an hour before I got to leave, it was a shitstorm. This fuckin’ shitty worker came to me about losing a document. It was hell but we recovered it after a couple hours, it was terrible, I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with that tomorrow,” he drank some water now, a little drop rolling from the corner of his mouth dripping from his jaw, Nitori’s lips parted as he slowly became frustrated, he’ll definitely cry about this to Ryuu later.

“You said you’re 17 right?” Sousuke leaned back on one of his hands, “you’re so young, be glad you don’t have to deal with this.”

Actually, the sound of looking for something and being paid for it didn’t sound bad but Sousuke’s been doing this for how long so it was reasonable, “me too, you look like hell.”

“Hah?”

“Nothing!” he straightened his back biting his lower lip keeping his grin, “how old are you though?”

“Me? I’m 26,” he huffed gulping down more chilled water not caring about the escaping drops of water.

Nitori looked at the elastic around his small wristed, he pinched it and pulled it back letting it snap against his skin for a little reality.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing! You’re pretty young, you had Daisuke when you were around, 21-22?”

“Young? Thanks, but yeah. I was stupid when I became legal and I got a girl pregnant during that time, I don’t regret it at all though, I love Daisuke so much. It’s fun watching Pokémon with him too, it’s pretty fucking adorable hearing him squawk about them in his room when he role-plays.”

Nitori felt happy listening to him grumble, he was a mature man too, and he tried thinking of how he looked when he was younger. Maybe he\ll ask to see old pictures of him, if he can handle that much.

“Who’s his mother?”

“That’s a story for another time, kid,” he groaned and finished his food.

Nitori respected his decision and bit his curiosity as he took the dished into the kitchen, “alright, I’m glad to be working for you, it feels so easy and fun, very fun…” and also very exciting.

“Thanks, it’s a relief, you’re such a good kid."

Nitori rubbed his eyes, “I’m going to head home now, so good night sir.”

“It’s already so late?” he looked back at the clock.

“Yeah,” he walked from the kitchen to the door pulling his sweater from the hook, 1am is pretty late.

“Stay.”

“What?” he turned back with surprise that made his heart flutter to his throat.

“Stay the night.”

This is not going to be easy; considering his newfound attraction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY. I'M GETTING THERE. 
> 
> First of all I wanna say thanks for the support, I have plans for this story but all in bits so i have no rEAL aim, but tell me if I'm going to fast with things for you. 
> 
> Also I enjoy writing one shots, if you want me to write something you'd like to read you can send me a prompt on ask over tumblr: protect-kaneki.tumblr.com  
> [no rin and sousuke tho, I can't write that, or momo and sousuke, I'm sorry my loves]
> 
> NOT EDITED. That shouldn't come as a surprise though lmao
> 
> Is there anything you want me to write into the story? Like a moment or feeling? I am writing this to please both me and you, so I hope you'll like my future chapters, but beware. I'm planning a lil something. Maybe bad, or maybe good. Both maybe.
> 
> huEHUEHUEHUEHUE

_Is he crazy? Staying the night will be impossible!_ Nitori clutched his sweater, his eyes wide.

“Please? I want you to, I mean, it’s the least I could do since I made you stay so late,” Sousuke pressed further, he even softened his expression.

“Oh,” Nitori gently nodded, he couldn’t say no, he didn’t have it in him, “alright,” he hung his sweater up again, his hand lingering on the clothing item a few seconds longer.

Sousuke cracked a grin on his solid face, “thank you, it just gets dangerous at night y’know,” he turned on his heel disappearing into the kitchen again.

Nitori shook his head at himself as he followed, “I heard it has.”

“It’s crazy, there are murderers and rapists. There’s a rapist they haven’t caught that only goes for teenage guys, that are small and well, your type,” he made Nitori his example by looking at his small build up and down.

Nitori shivered at the thought, the news of that rapist made it to his ears before. His brother even made a big deal about coming back home saying ‘oh no my baby brother is in danger!’, ‘little baby brother’, ‘you’re an easy target!’ It irked Nitori but he felt relieved knowing his older brother was coming back home.

He leaned on the counter watching as Sousuke placed things into the empty sink, “I know I’m an easy target for everything but that doesn’t mean that I’m weak against fighting back.”

Saying that made the older male turn semi-quickly, he looked guilty, “no, no! I was-I wasn’t saying that you’re weak.”

Nitori had a straight lipped grin, he tried not to laugh but a giggle slipped out, “I wasn’t saying that you called me that either! I was just making a point,” he laughed lightly seeing the relief on Sousuke’s face.

“Alright, I think we’re both tired,” he yawns after stating the fact, Nitori walked out of the kitchen to avoid catching that yawn but as his luck has it; he yawns three seconds after walking away. Small tears gather in his eyes, quickly the boy wiped them away gently as he now waited.

“I don’t usually have guests over so I don’t have a spare futon, you can just share my bed with me, it’s a queen so we’ll maybe possibly fit,” the man turns the lights off leaving the seeing to the small night light in the middle of the hallway.

“Wait, what?” Nitori shivered at the thought of sleeping next to the father, “I-I can sleep on the couch.”

“Nah,” Sousuke turned the light on in his bedroom, his voice subtly lowering to not bother his son in the room over, “I’ve slept on the couch before and it isn’t good to sleep on, you’re pretty small so you’ll fit just fine in the bed,” he kicked things around on the floor to clear the way to the dresser where he carelessly dug around in.

“Uh-uh, um, but,” Nitori clenched at his shirt feeling his skin begin to burn, oh no, his pale skin makes it clear when he gets embarrassed or nervous, he was blushing hard. He couldn’t find any words, before he could a shirt slapped him in the face now just resting over his head, the musk faint in the fabric, “ah!” he shouted after tearing the shirt from his head.

“Sorry,” Sousuke instantly responded to the shout as he went to other drawers of the dresser, “you can wear that for tonight… I’m looking for bottoms that might fit you..” his words trailed off as he abandoned some clothes that got in the way.

Nitori couldn’t deny that looser clothes to sleep in were a lot better than what he was wearing now, so he had to be fast while the man was facing away. He tore off his shirt pulling on the other males’ shirt. Just as expected, the shirt was no different in size than the other shirt he borrowed earlier. The top slipped exposing his collarbone, the sleeves barely making it to his elbows, the hem of the shirt almost to his knees. It certainly hides enough so he took his pants off too, his socks going with them.

“Got soommee shorts that might fit you,” Sousuke turned around with the shorts hanging from his hand that loosely gripped them, he stopped once he realized Nitori was wearing the shirt, his pants joining the rest of Sousuke’s dirty laundry around them.

Nitori pulled on the shirt now, his skin tingled with heat when he realized how hard the man was staring, his teal eyes curious, “sh-shorts,” he lifted his slender arm uncurling his slim fingers, his eyes averted as he waited.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll need them,” it only took a stride or two to get in front of Nitori, with a bold move Sousuke lifted the shirt up, “you have boxers so---“

Nitori squeaked in pure alarm when the shirt lifted up to his chest, revealing his blue boxer briefs that hugged his slender hips just right, Nitori shoved the shirt back down. Sousuke was surprised, but, what was he expecting to happen.

“What are you doing?!” Nitori shouted in a whispered tone still mindful of the growing boy in the room over.

“S-sorry!” Sousuke replied backing away out of the teens’ space, he bowed deeply. He’s only had a young son so he didn’t know how to treat someone Nitori’s age, he has been his age before of course, though things were different for him.

Nitori’s face was red as he huffed, his legs trembled, he was certainly embarrassed, “it-it’s fine I suppose,” he forgot about the shorts as he just walked out of the situation, “what side is mine?” he asked as he cleared the bed, soon finding a magazine, the cover with an almost naked male, instantly it was pulled from his hands. Sousuke had wide eyes as he shoved it in a drawer in his nightstand on the other side of the bed.

“You can, uh, pick one,” he ran his fingers through his hair as he cleaned up around somewhat, he got the laundry piling it up somewhere out of the way.

That magazine was obviously a porn mag, he expected a porn magazine with women if he did find that sort of thing, not a gay one. He was a tiny bit thrilled, “o-okay,” he crawled on the bed and sprawled out in the center face down, he looked like a starfish, “I choose this,” he sighed softly into the pillows seemingly ready to sleep. The bed smelling strongly of the older male.

“Oh hey now,” Sousuke groaned with a grin, “alright, you’ve picked your poison,” he moved toward the bed then fall on his back over Nitori, his back over the center of Nitori’s back, he did the starfish too. Nitori’s groan hitched in his throat when he was pressed into the bed under the man’s heavy weight.

“Aaahhhg,” Nitori murmured into the bed, he squirmed under the man using mostly his butt wiggle but it didn’t change anything.

“Good night,” Sousuke said relaxing more enjoying how the teen struggled. When Nitori gave up and made muffled mutant noises Sousuke sat up watching the boy roll over onto one side with a deep inhale.

“Thanks,” his voice tone defeated, he was still happy to be there.

“Alright, get comfy.” Sousuke smiled and got off the bed going to the dresser, he shucked his pants off stunning Nitori who didn’t stop himself from watching.

His legs were muscular and long, his boxers were wrinkled also a simple pale blue. Nitori continued to watch as Sousuke unbuttoned his shirt all the way and pulling it from his arms, the muscles in his back moving strongly, his arms were very muscular too. He was like a living sculpture. Nitori felt his mouth get dry so he closed it and quickly tucked his feet under the large blanket, the pillows evenly divided, when Sousuke turned around with his tired look Nitori felt his heart was about to fly away. Sousuke, a man with a child had the most amazing body and personality.

His chest well built, his abs defined, the dips noticeable with shadows appearing, a trail of hair from his belly button down into his boxers.

“Nitori?”

“Eep,” Nitori sunk down further under the blanket making his shirt roll up uncomfortably, “yes?”

“You alright?” he walked over to the light switch.

“Mm-hm,” Nitori nodded with his mess of a hair around his head on the fluffy pillow, the blanket up to his chin, he felt small.

When the lights turned off Nitori corrected the shirt on him rolling onto his side facing the edge on his side, he listened to the sounds of Sousuke going around the bed. Then the bed dipped and the blankets moved, that was that, Sousuke was under the blanket with him only wearing boxers. Nitori was nervous; he nibbled on his lip as he faced away.

Sousuke then turned onto his side, Nitori couldn’t tell which way he faced, then the man exhaled. He was facing Nitori.

“There’s plenty room, don’t fall off the bed okay?”

The younger boy took in a shaky breath, he felt more awake than ever in his mind but his body was tired, slowly he moved back toward the middle of the bed until he felt the male close, just a bit, his breathing right behind him, “g-good night…” Nitori whispered.

“Night,” Sousuke replied, his deep voice a hum to Nitori.

➷➷➷

The next day Nitori woke up hazily still feeling asleep, his body relaxed as still faced his side of the bed comfortably, then he felt a hand on him, it rested open on the side of his left thigh, it dragged up his skin slowly and even went under the baggy shirt sliding it over his briefs. At first Nitori thought it was a really nice dream but when the hand dropped and the arm went over his side he was fully aware of something hard nudging against his bottom and the breathing behind his head, his eyes grew wide.

_This cannot be happening._

Nitori moved slowly as he leaned forward, the arm around him flexing pulling the slim body back into the robust one behind him making Sousuke’s morning wood nudge harder at Nitori’s butt, he could hardly hold back the surprise peep he let out.

His own cock twitched in response, “no,” he whispered, “hey,” he spoke a bit louder forcing himself away from Sousuke, when he turned to face the man but it was still dark inside the room, he couldn’t tell if Sousuke was awake.

A deep grumble sent a shiver dancing up his spine, this was out of control, the arm around him pulled again, “nooo,” Nitori whined not wanting to wake the man if he was asleep, this would be embarrassing, he reached his hand out surprised to feel the hot flesh of the older mans’ neck.

His recently tensed body was yanked on again, his stomach pressing into the others’ stomach, their legs touching, the younger male keeping his legs bent so their crotches don’t dare rub against each other. Nitori was starting to get frustrated, “hey, I’m _not_ a _woman_ ,” he groaned dragging his hand up to his jaw feeling the stubble under his hand.

Sousuke groaned forcing the boy closer, his hand wandering down to his butt, Nitori was irked now, as a last resort he raised his hand smacking the man.

Sousuke tensed against the boy shouting in surprise, he even shoved.

“Ah!” Nitori took the chance and rolled off the bed, with little grace ending up on the carpet, a dull thud.

“What happened?!” Sousuke asked in alarm.

Nitori laid sprawled on the floor face up, his face full blown red, “nothing,” he croaked.

➷➷➷

Thankful for it being the weekend Nitori stood up going over to the light turning it on, the shirt he wore was wrinkled and well worn, his hair was bent weird angles but it didn’t take away from how naturally childish and adorable he looked.

When he looked back at Sousuke in bed he laughed lightly, one side of his hair was spiked up and dented like crazy, the dark stubble on his chin and jaw, a bit on his neck too, only a little. It was hot too, Nitori felt heated again, to think that man was all over him just minutes ago.

“I’m-I’m going to go make breakfast,” he stated as he hurried out of the room first going to Daisuke’s room, he opened the door a little seeing a ball under the blanket on the small bed, Daisuke was still asleep, his hair peaking from the top of the blanket; the rest of him curled under the blanket.

Nitori smiled turning around jolting when he almost ran into Sousuke again, his heart stuttering for a fleeting moment, “gah!” he whispered, “stop sneaking up on meeee.”

Sousuke raised his brows looking at the smaller, a lazy grin spreading on his face, “I don’t try to.”

Nitori realized he was still working for the man so he had to be respectful, “m’sorry,” he murmured noticing Sousuke put a shirt on though still sporting his boxers.

“It’s fine, I’ll try to be louder next time I approach you,” he rubbed his cheek that was slapped, “why’d you hit me though?”

“Umm,” Nitori laughed nervously, “I’m a mean sleeper, I smack and hit people when I sleep.”

“Your aim is amazing,” he laughed softly, his laugh was deep from his sleepiness.

“Thank you,” Nitori laughed now as he shyly moved around the man so he could check his son himself. He stopped in the middle of the hall, he watched as Sousuke peaked into the room quietly.

“Hey, Sousuke?”

The man aimed his teal eyes toward the small teen, “yes?”

“What do you want for breakfast?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN, CHRISTMAS, NEW YEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOMGomgomgomgomg exams. 
> 
> I so blatantly rushed this chapter. ;(
> 
> i HOPE YOU ENJOY NONETHELESS. 
> 
> Oh my god though, your reviews fuel me, like- I see them and I'm like "aLRIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER!<3" you guys make me pumped aahhh i love you.
> 
> My exams are tomorrow so if you can, please wish me and send me any luck you can spare. <33 //bows down

Despite how comfortable Nitori was in only the oversized shirt he managed to put on his pants from the previous day, he fixed his hair as much as he could before going into the kitchen starting breakfast.  He stood thinking while leaning on the island table, he thought of what to make for breakfast.

He closed his eyes for a moment then heard heavy footsteps almost a stomp, he opened his eyes seeing Sousuke enter the kitchen with a tight lipped grin, “loud enough?” he says.

Nitori laughed and nodded, his chin in his open hand, his elbow on the counter, “yes, yes, perfect!”

Sousuke laughed before turning around to pick up Daisuke who tugged on his shirt hiding behind his large build, when he saw Nitori his eyes lit up, “you’re here!”

Nitori felt joy seeing how the boy got happy, “I stayed the night, your dad practically forced me too,” he joked, Sousuke had an offended expression.

“I did not! Shh, Daisuke don’t listen to him, he’s a liar, I’m your dad; listen to me,” he hurriedly responded, Daisuke’s bum sitting perfecting on Sousuke’s upper forearm, his legs against his father’s chest.

The boy rubbed at his eyes, Sousuke gently encouraging him not to, after a small yawn Daisuke watched Nitori, “I want food.”

Sousuke walked around the counter, “what do you say?”

“Please,” Daisuke murmured almost embarrassed.

“Rice and pickled vegetables?” 

Daisuke quickly refused lifting his head, “no, no, I want pancakes!”

Sousuke nodded, “I second that.”

Nitori chuckled softly, Daisuke looked tired, his hair the messiest of all but he straightened up when he demanded pancakes, “alright you guys,” Nitori stood up and stretched his slender arms above his head, the sleeves of the shirt falling to his shoulders, his body trembled as if he were a cat.

Sousuke took a second to gaze at the teen before taking the content boy out to the living room to play while watching some morning cartoons.

Unknowing of the gaze Nitori just turned after the two left finding a pan, a bowl, the mix then listed ingredients.

He made the mix as the pan heated; quietly he listened to the laughter in the room over. About three pancakes in he heard the heavy footsteps behind him; Nitori turned a bit seeing Sousuke coming around the counter with a laugh, “still good for you?”

“Oh my god,” Nitori snorted turning away, “stop that, you’ll disturb the people below us,” he stirred the mix in the bowl.

Sousuke moved in beside him, “but you said to stop sneaking, so I’m just making myself known.”

Nitori kept the smile as he poured batter into the pan getting the spatula ready, “I’m almost done.”

“Hey, I’ll do the rest,” Sousuke said as he took spatula from those slender fingers, “go hang with Dai,” he moved in nudging the smaller to the side.

Nitori put up no protest to this, he nodded, “alright, don’t hurt yourself,” he patted the man a few times on the arm then walked out of the kitchen, Daisuke sat at the kotatsu with his colouring things on top, a cartoon playing on tv.

“Hey Daisuke,” Nitori sat down beside him with a soft sigh as he relaxed a bit.

“Hello,” Daisuke beamed then tore a paper carefully from his colouring book sliding it in front of Nitori, soon shoving his box of crayons to him, “colour.”

Nitori felt his heart swell from how adorable the child was; Nitori viewed the paper that had a Charizard on it. He pulled out a couple of the right colours before starting to colour carefully. He was careful with shading and staying in lines, beside him the boy hummed and coloured Squirtle wildly with joy, the colour often getting out of the lines. It may have looked messy during the process but Daisuke somehow made it beautiful, Nitori was stunned.

When the boys looked back at their works Daisuke grinned.

“Hey, Daisuke?” Nitori gently looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“Can I have your coloring page?” he pointed at Squirtle.

“Sure!”

➷➷➷

The two were still colouring while talking about small things when Sousuke called from the kitchen.

“Breakfast is ready!”

“Alright!” Daisuke stood quickly suddenly yanking on Nitori’s arm, “come onnnn.”

Nitori giggled as he was tugged up, it was surprising how fast Daisuke warmed up, he wasn’t _that_ angry. Maybe it was because he was meeting a new person.

They both walked into the kitchen, Sousuke turned around with a plate, the corner of his mouth curled, he presented the plate to Nitori, it had the eggs and bacon, but in the center was a stack of a few pancakes. The first two were round; the one on top shaped like a _penis_ , Daisuke tried looking when Nitori let out a scandalized gasp, his face pink.

Sousuke tried to lower the plate to show Daisuke, his nerve, Nitori grabbed that one pancake and shoved it into his mouth; he turned away when his cheeks got stuff, his face growing hotter.

“What is it?! What is it?!” Daisuke jumped, his bare feet slapping against the floor, he went to tug on Nitori’s, well, Sousuke’s long shirt that sagged on Nitori. The shirt slipping more off of his slender shoulder revealing more of his reddening skin.

Sousuke was laughing at the boys’ reaction, his laughed dying after seeing his shirt stretch on Nitori framing his slender frame under the oversized clothing.

“’m sorry,” Nitori barely said through the pancake, his jaw getting sore as he chewed, the pancake drying his mouth somewhat, so he grabbed one of the cups of orange juice on the counter.

Nitori shivered when Sousuke brushed the back of his neck.

“Don’t be sorry, it was just some fun,” Sousuke grinned again.

➷➷➷

Very soon Nitori got closer to Sousuke and his son, he regularly visited Sousuke at work when allowed, and stayed nights, brought treats, had movie nights. It was all very consuming and time flew by fast. The parts Nitori felt a bit sad were when Daisuke and Sousuke left to spend Halloween with the ex-wife/mother, then left to see her again for Christmas holidays. Nitori got pictures though.

For Halloween Daisuke was a bumblebee, he looked unhappy in the costume, his chubby cheeks making Nitori laugh, his small wings making him smaller, his stinger very small too. It was all around cute. Sousuke dressed as a policeman for a Halloween party, Nitori blushed sinking down on the couch at Sousuke’s apartment; which he got the key for when the small family left, Nitori was allowed to hang out there when needed or wanted.

Sousuke took a selfie in a body length mirror, his costume of a police uniform unfairly fitting close to his body, his hat resting on his messy hair, sunglasses over his eyes and his free hand hung out with handcuffs hanging from his index finger.

_‘If you do anything bad while I’m away I’ll arrest you ;(’_

Nitori slid off the couch mumbling nonsense; that was borderline flirting in his book. At least that’s what he thought, but he was at a party after all, he must’ve picked someone attractive up if he had time while Daisuke was being babysat.

Nitori brought himself down from his excitement while staring at the received picture, he was only but a teen with a crush, nothing more. It was also his boss in a way.

Not a fair situation at all.

➷➷➷

For Christmas Nitori was surprised when the two came back after the holiday that Sousuke came with a present for the young male, Nitori bashfully took it saying thanks through his shyness, he opened it finding a book that he always thought of getting for a while, he squeaked in surprise then opened a folded hoodie warm for the cold season, it was only a size bigger for added comfort, he hugged the items then hugged Sousuke practically jumping him. Goosebumps appeared on his skin when those big arms wrapped around him tightly.

Both males laughed when Daisuke joined in hugging their legs excitedly.

➷➷➷

Nitori was very thrilled when he learned that Sousuke and Daisuke invited him over for the new year’s, Nitori spoke to his parents who were going out for New Years; an office party or something. Nitori had expected his brother there however he said he won’t come for another week.

But it didn’t matter, Nitori filled the empty few days in with the Yamazaki family.

On New Year’s Eve Nitori went to the store to pick up some candy and soda before going to the apartment putting the few things away in the fridge and cupboards. He tidied up the place from the time he spent away with ease, by now he wasn’t nervous with everything and he knew where everything went. The only place he got nervous in was Sousuke’s room though he slept in it many nights; he had a habit of putting pillows between them so history wouldn’t repeat itself. He shivered at the memory, he so wanted it again though he would feel guilty, in a sense he would be taking advantage of Sousuke he thought.

He was a close friend now despite the age difference.

Nitori stood in Sousuke’s room, his arms full of laundry, he turned on his heel seconds before noticing something under the bed, and he pulled out the suspected magazine seeing the cover of an almost naked woman, another porn mag but women.

“Whoop, there it is.” Nitori bitterly put it back walking to the washing machine; he had no reason to be jealous of the women, when he started the load he leaned on the machine for a few minutes thinking. Soon he just zone out thinking of useless things.

 Sousuke texted him saying that he was on his way around 11.

The text received while Daisuke played in his room, Nitori having some tea in the kitchen. He texted back a smiley face in response, Sousuke sending one right back. After the long war of the emojis Sousuke also told Nitori he was bringing back take out.

Nitori laughed and sent about 3 of the same smiling emojis, take out was always delicious.

➷➷➷

Sousuke was set back so the take out turned out to be delivered to the apartment, Nitori paid with the money that Sousuke left for food and such at the place. He ate with the boy as they watched an episode of One Piece, Daisuke got pumped when a man with green hair showed.

Daisuke told Nitori he was tired when it was 10 because he was up an hour later than his usual bedtime, Nitori smiled and lifted the boy up hugging him as he walked to his bedroom, he helped the boy change before tucking him in bed switching the lights off and turning his dim nightlight on. For a little bit he sat beside the bed humming to the sleepy boy who wanted Nitori to stay.

When the small one was asleep Nitori slowly got up and left, the room door opened a crack.

His year had been pleasant, the best part was getting his job that turned out to be so much more. He sauntered into the kitchen making himself another tea with luxury, he hummed as he flipped through his thoughts. His eyes darting toward the clock from time to time, around 11:46pm he was a bit antsy thinking the man won’t make it back in time for the New Year. To soothe such feelings Sousuke unlocked the door re-locking it when he was inside.

“Sorry I’m later than expected,” he breathed, his nose and cheeks pink from the cold, he nudged his shoes off and set some things on the kotatsu nearby before hanging up his jacket, “I got us some cake so please help yourself, I’ll be right back,” he smiled at the younger who stood just outside the kitchen cupping his tea to keep his hands warm, he was already dressed in his pyjamas.

Nitori nodded watching as he walked down the hall already stripping his suit off.

Nitori walked to the kotatsu that was already heated up and sat down tucking his legs under the blanket flap, he grabbed the box the cake was in seeing how small it was, and there were two plastic forks on top. When he opened the top flap of the box he felt his heart flutter two beats faster. It was only one slice of red velvet cake. Exactly like there first time meeting, in fact the cake was from the same place they ate at.

Nitori was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Sousuke come up behind him, he jolted in surprise, he smiled widely revealing his white teeth. Sousuke was in his plain t shirt that he sleeps in and long striped pyjamas.

“Cake?” Sousuke took a fork taking the first bite, Nitori eagerly took the other fork taking the second bite. It tasted just as magical as the last time he had it, he made a soft moan, which snatched Sousuke’s acute attention right up.

Sousuke grunted softly and took a larger bite the next time.

Nitori only grinned as he turned the TV on flipping through the channels until he went back to One Piece, it was an actually pretty good show.

Before they knew it the time was already 11:58, both paying strict attention to the time now happily awaiting the new year to start.

Nitori bit his lip as his thoughts avalanched, everyone was talking about a new year’s kiss. Nitori’s eyes darted to those beautiful lips on Sousuke’s face, Sousuke’s teal eyes focused on the time. The corner of his lips lifted as he looked at Nitori, “Happy new year!!”

Nitori’s thoughts smashed out the window as his fork slipped from his fingers and onto the table, his small frame plunging forward as he slotted his lips against Sousuke’s parted ones.

One of them let out a moan. Or was it both of them?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDDKKKKKKKKK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i AM so fUCKINg sORRY. I want to cry, I actually want to cry. I'm sorry I took so long, it's probably a shitty chapter, I just ran into so many personal problems and I'm a mess. I didn't mean to take so long, I also don't want to disappoint anyone! If I'm moving to fast with the story please tell me.
> 
> As a form of apology I made this chapter a tad longer, just a few more hundred words.
> 
> ALSO I WANNA SAY THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD LUCK WISHES on my EXAMS that was wonderful!! <3
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter, it's unedited since I wanted to push it through since I slipped through my writers block somewhat towards the end. I'll come back for my mistakes, thank you SO MUCH to those who stuck it through and waited patiently! //kisses everyones cheeks// I LOVE YOU!
> 
> Also you guys can send asks or talk to me through my tumblr: protect-kaneki.tumblr.com. 
> 
> My anon is always on and I do accept and write any prompts requested unless it's my NOTP.
> 
> And another thing! Special thanks to Clovertail for being a super bae and understanding, thank you love <3

In the rush of the moment Nitori let himself fall helplessly hard into his see-through fantasy, his lips moved hotly against Sousuke’s whose lips twitched pressing back quickly, Nitori moaned while Sousuke groaned in response. When he heard the groan erupt from Sousuke feeling the minor vibrations move on his lips, his eyes snapped open as he jerked back in a sharp gasp, his slender hand covering his burning lips. Sousuke had equally wide eyes as he stared back at the boy, “hey,” Sousuke shifted onto his knees licking his own lips, his eyes felt like fire scorching Nitori’s skin as he looked over the small male.

“N-no, I’m..” Nitori shuffled back jerking onto his feet clumsily running around the couch grabbing his keys from the hooks and hurrying to shove his feet in his shoes with shaky hands, his body felt numb.

“Wait,” Sousuke jumped right up but Nitori stomped his shoes on whipping the door open sprinting outside going down the steps, “wait!” Sousuke shouted as he followed right out the door slipping and falling onto his side with a yell combined with the thudding sound of his body.

Nitori stopped to look back; he wanted so bad to run back to the man and help him, he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He was embarrassed; his desire overwhelmed the reality of the situation he put himself in. Taking a deep breath of the cold air he continued to run going to his car starting it up with shaky hands. He felt the pain in his chest throb as he backed out of where he parked, the window wipers knocking off the faint snow that fell from the dark sky. While driving he glanced over seeing Sousuke standing at the beginning of the stairs gripping the railings as he stared hard.

Nitori clenched his jaw as he drove home; he tried reflecting on what he’s done. That was not a remotely good way to confess his feelings for the man; it was no time to do it either. The back of his eyes stung threatening tears when he thought of not going back to the apartment, this was not how he imagined his new year.

He neared his home seeing the other car gone so parked shutting off the car, he sat still in the silence as his screaming thoughts became quiet, “I can just… apologize, tomorrow, maybe tomorrow I can.”

This was terrible, Nitori felt queasy, he got along with Sousuke and Daisuke so well that it was hard to even think about breaking up with them. He got out of the car shutting the door after locking it, lazily he shuffled to the door opening it only to stop in surprise: there were two suit cases and other luggage beside them, “brother?” he wiped his eyes closing the front door.

The boy jolted in surprise when he heard some banging upstairs that quieted down quickly, he stepped upstairs slowly with a caution, his hands ghosting over the rails, and Nitori’s already pink face got three shades deeper as he heard some groaning and the squeaking of a bed. His brother was certainly home, but most likely wasn’t alone. Nitori walked to the bedroom the noises came from, maybe it wasn’t what he thought it was. Maybe he was only jumping to conclusions.

Tip toeing closer his eyes widened as he gaped at the door that was already open slightly, he heard a moan that was higher than his brothers who seemed to have groaned a second later. Nitori felt a bit sick listening to his brother like that, but he wanted to know who the girl was.

He pushed the door open a little, in that moment thankful they were facing the other way, he was shocked seeing his bed partner wasn’t a girl at all, the other person was a boy, a guy. The second he got a glimpse of their moving bodies and the guy under his hefty brother he felt embarrassed, he wanted to see who his brother got in bed so soon. Since his brother only got there that very _day_.

“Ah!!” the sound of a shrill moan startling Nitori but apparently made his older brother go harder with a grunt which was the last straw.

Nitori turned quietly with a hand over his mouth, he didn’t want to see that at all, or listen. He overstayed.

Once Nitori was back in his car he felt lost again with nowhere else to go, he sighed and started the car to let it warm up with him in it, well McDonalds is open 24/7. He turned his head to the side looking at the passenger seat that had clutter, his phone vibrated while the screen lit up.

Handling the device like a bomb he picked it up to read the screen.

Sou: _Come back_

Sou: _Please, I need to talk to you_

That was all, that was all Sousuke sent which was enough to make Nitori numb. With nowhere to run to Nitori just decided to go back and talk to Sousuke, nothing like the present as they say.

➷➷➷

When Nitori got to the parking lot he could see Sousuke standing outside his apartment, his arms folded over the railing as he stared, he wasn’t staring at Nitori though; the sky that released soft barely there snowflakes. Nitori parked his car getting out locking the car, he wanted to take his time doing this to postpone what Sousuke was going to tell him, which of course didn’t happen. Nitori was already walking up the steps, his eyes watching his own feet and the steps as he trudged steadily.

Soon he was staring at Sousuke’s slippers that were keeping the olders’ feet warm.

“Nitori…” Sousuke’s voice was firm rumble as he moved toward him.

The man curled his fingers under Nitori’s small chin gently raising his head. Nitori knew his face was red, that his eyebrows were pushed together, his lips tights and his eyes hot with a thin glaze of tears.

“Nitori,” Sousuke repeated, his eyes wider than usual and searching in the boys eyes for something. His jaw clenched as his larger hand moved to cup Nitori’s face, “you have nothing to be sorry for,” leaning down he pushed his lips against Nitori’s, his hands moved down as he wrapped his solid arms around the youngers’ delicate waist.

Nitori’s eyes blew larger as Sousuke shut his. He was being kissed. He was being kissed by the man he has longed for; before his dream was snatched away from him he kissed him back almost immediately, his eyes sliding shut as their lips molded together.

Sousuke pulled Nitori flush to his body earning himself a soft surprised moan.

Nitori groaned happily again as his hands ran up the sweater covered biceps feeling how solid they were, his hands open to feel everything as he hooked his arms around Sousuke’s neck—that was leaning down for a better angle.

Their kiss grew more hungry in under a minute, Sousuke made the kiss deeper, their lips opening and their tongues sliding together; Nitori’s own small inexperienced tongue tasted the stale coffee and the sweet hint of cake as he tried his best to keep up with the kiss that was a bit ahead of his time.

As much as the older wanted this to keep going as well as Nitori he pulled away, Nitori eagerly tried to follow but his eyes slid open a bit slowly, his wet cherry lips parted as he panted, a string of saliva connected to their mouths broke falling down Nitori’s chin. Sousuke’s jaw clenched again as he stared at the horny boy, he groaned and kissed at his bangs and nose, “as much as I would _love_ to continue right now, we do have nosey neighbours so it’d be best to carry on inside.”

Nitori felt like his nerves were beginning to catch fire as he listened to Sousuke, his lips were also wet from their shared kiss, Nitori pressed up more ribbing his thigh upward feeling the hard bulge he was hoping to find. Sousuke stiffened as his cheeks tinted a little, as quick as a fox Sousuke took Nitori’s hand pulling him inside.

Both were fast to discard their shoes as they went down the hall. Nitori could hear his heartbeat and feel it in his throat, he could barely see the back of Sousuke while they went into the bedroom, Sousuke shut the door letting Nitori go so he could turn a lamp on.

“You’re hard to resist Aiichiro, it was hard on me,” Sousuke confessed as he removed his sweater shimmying his broad shoulders to get it off quicker, he got onto the bed arranging pillows before sitting in the middle of the bed scooting back leaning against the headboard, now watching Nitori who still felt lost and he grinned at him.

Nitori wanted to just watch Sousuke sit in the bed with that look that he often imagined, his eyes were wild, his lips curled slightly into a cunning grin. Nitori observed as Sousuke reached his hand out wanting him to come to him.

Nitori moved forward promptly taking that large burning hand to get onto the bed when Sousuke suddenly grabbed him, Sousuke gripped his delicate hand yanking him forward as his other hand went behind Nitori’s right thigh moving him right onto his lap with a small thump of their thighs meeting, “ah!” Nitori gasped nearly losing his balance, his eyes large as his head rested over Sousuke’s shoulder.

They stayed still for the moment, their beating hearts beating loudly. Sousuke nuzzled his nose into Nitori’s silky hair making the boy blossom with bliss; Nitori smelled the musk of Sousuke’s cologne as he nosed against his shirt and neck.

“Ai…” Sousuke breathed as his hand dragged up dipping under Nitori’s shirt over the hot skin belonging to the small of his back, Nitori shivered in delight arching his back into the touch. Sousuke’s other hand that was idle on Nitori’s ass trailed up his arm to cup the back of the boys’ head, “my sexy… adorable… house sitter,” he groaned as his hand on Nitori’s back dropped down into Nitori’s pyjama bottoms and boxer briefs gripping one of his chubby ass cheeks.

Nitori moaned in surprise bucking his hips, his crotch rubbing against Sousuke’s bulge sending electricity through both of the males, Nitori leaned back to kiss Sousuke both of them kissing with hunger again, their eyes drooping as their lips moved against each other, Sousuke kneading the ass cheek that sat in his hand.

Nitori was like a gentle flower that grew on a boulder when in comparison to Sousuke, Nitori was a pale slender male, his muscles weren’t hard but they were there from his swimming days in school, his skin soft like a flower petal, his lips were plump begging to be kissed with a tender or rough force. His doe eyes lured Sousuke in during times, especially when they first met, his eyes were wide and the light setting of the café caught it setting drums off in Sousuke’s chest. 

Of course Sousuke would never tell anyone.

 “Yess,” Nitori said when he could into the kiss, “yes!” he gripped Sousuke’s shirt as he ground his hips forward rubbing their bulges together again.

Sousuke’s fingers felt like fire on Nitori’s skin as he tugged off the boys’ shirt with haste touching the skin of his upper body that became revealed to him, his starving eyes gazing at the pale flesh, Nitori in a moment felt embarrassed under the lamp lit examination. Nitori breathed slowly as he took one of the hands that rested heavily on his stilled hips bringing it up to his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating, it was surely going to kill him.

Sousuke groaned lowly as his hand slid up the heated skin going behind Nitori’s neck bringing him back in for a slow passionate kiss, rolling his hips up experimentally. Nitori moaned into the kiss as he humped forward in return, Sousuke dipped his hand down sinking it into the front of Nitori’s pants and boxers tugging out his hardened cock giving it a firm grope and tug making Nitori shiver. Nitori’s cells felt like fireworks going off, arousal pulling deep inside the boy, he gave a thrust into Sousuke’s hand before he found the courage to run his hands down Sousuke.

Nitori with reluctance pulled away from the kiss both of them panting, with trembling hands Nitori tugged Sousuke’s shirt over his head tossing it aside. His blue eyes were wide as he took in the sight; Sousuke’s chest rose and fell as he heaved, his abs were intense. They looked engraved and perfect even when they rolled from Sousuke curling his body somewhat. His chest was broad and his shoulders strong, Nitori shuddered at the view, his cock swelling in Sousuke’s hand.

“You’re so-so gorgeous,” he moaned as he kissed at the man’s jawline feeling the early growing stubble, his hands finally felt Sousuke’s tough skin over his chest, his hands so small against the man.

Sousuke didn’t hold back the low moan as he bucked his hips up, Nitori gasped slightly then giggled after he bounced up for a moment, he was so light and could easily be tossed around, “I want you to touch me too,” Sousuke breathed into Nitori’s ear before nibbling on his tender earlobe.

Goosebumps appeared on Nitori as he quivered, one of his hands slowly dragging down, his small slender fingers dipping into the lines of Sousuke’s abs often. His fingers already felt veins leading into Sousuke’s boxers and pants, a line of hair leading down as well. Nitori let out a thrilled whimper when he finally dipped his fingers under the two waistbands into the hot warmth, coarse hairs rubbed against his hand as he quickly found Sousuke’s already noticeably thick cock pulling it out.

The man was large and heavy, he had a large girth, Nitori wrapped his hand around it realizing it couldn’t even wrap around fully, a clear gap between his fingers and thumb. Trying not to overthink Nitori tugged slowly on his cock feeling the hot skin move under his hand a little, thick veins under the skin. Nitori was so focused he was shocked when Sousuke grunted and gave quick pulls on Nitori making the young one thrust again out of reflex..

Nitori whined at the embarrassment of being too eager, Sousuke moved his free hand to cup the side of Nitori’s face running his thumb over the plump flushed cheek of Nitori making the late teen look up.

Nitori’s lips parted as Sousuke pressed their fairly sweaty foreheads together, their eyes wide as they focused on each other’s, their pupils blown wide.

“I have no words,” Sousuke chuckled as he nudged his nose to Nitori’s own button one.

Nitori smiled closing his eyes sliding his nose past Sousuke’s and tilting his head so their lips touch, “out of this world…”

Sousuke mouthed as Nitori’s then kissed down his chin as his hand on Nitori’s cock opened to take in his own cock rubbing theirs together,

Lastly skin to skin contact, the sudden pleasure rippled through both of them causing a shudder and a moan, Nitori bit back his keening when Sousuke took control with his large hand jerking off both of them, their slippery cocks rubbing together perfectly. Nitori felt intimidated by the size of Sousuke, he was a guy after all, his own small cock nudged up under the head of Sousuke getting a desired rise out of the man.

“Holy shit you’re so _incredible_ Nitori,” he flopped the boy on his back smiling when Nitori yelped softly.

Nitori was sprawled on his back, his hair a mess and his breath uneven, he watched Sousuke bend over him with this amazing concentrated expression as he uncovered his perfect teeth from his panting. Nitori was high on this, the feeling of Sousuke’s thick thighs pressing up under his, Sousuke jerked off their cocks in earnest.

Nitori’s precum already spilling steadily, Sousuke’s mixing with it as it pooled on Nitori’s belly, Nitori opened his mouth in surprise feeling his orgasm coil deep within his stomach, “ahh!” Nitori moaned into his own hand trying to keep it down because Daisuke was asleep in the room next to them.

Nitori’s other hand scrambled, he reached down touching the wet heads of the cocks feeling the brush Sousuke’s quick hand, and he shuddered hard as he reached up carving thick red lines on Sousuke’s shoulder making the man hiss, his hips slightly thrusting stuttering.

Nitori felt the coil inside release, his back arching off the bed as his hips tried to buck while his come sprayed out onto his sweaty body a little getting on Sousuke’s collarbone, the man pulled his cock out from his hand and focused on jerking Nitori through his orgasm.

Their lips mashed together as Nitori let out his half repressed cry of pleasure, his arms wrapping around Sousuke’s and his toes curling into the bed sheets. Soon the boy relaxed now panting, he felt like a puddle, his bones like jelly.

“You did so good Aiichiro… baby..” Sousuke praised and kissed him many places as he started to stroke himself very soon starting to jerk himself off quickly, the head of his aching cock pressing against Nitori’s inner thigh.

If Nitori just hadn’t come he would have gotten hard within seconds, Nitori reached down a quivering weak hand touching the dense head of the olders’ cock making the man shake with a stiff groan, his body rigid as he came pressing his cock closer to Nitori’s touch.

The boy inhaled sharply feeling the spasm of the cock every spurt of come that sprayed past his fingers and also on his fingers.

Nitori felt hot, his hair sticking to his face, a sheen layer of sweat on his skin; Sousuke was in the same state, with curiosity and many day dreams Nitori brought his fingers to his lips licking one come covered finger making a small pleasant noise tasting the come, it was bitter yes but he loved it, he loved him.

Sousuke clenched his jaw observing Nitori suck his fingers, he leaned down giving him a slow kiss, their tongues pressing together to share that bitter taste.                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I zoned out when writing the scene where Sousuke pulls Ai into his lap and instead of writing "large burning hand" I literally actually wrote "large yaoi hand"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PANCAKES and flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just Sousuke and Nitori flirting LMAO, they also might be OOC. I just read a lot of fics of Nitori always being so flimsy and in other terms 'weak', I don't know, i just want him to be confident of himself. I don't 100% always write him as confident but I like to see it.
> 
> And THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful support!! I adore every single one of you guys, I'm so glad to have you as company throughout my stories it always fills me with pride and joy, it makes me feel all kinds of happy reading your reviews. I'm glad my story cheered you up rinrinlovesai, and thank you Luna, Clovertail, midousaka, and nitorai for the kind reviews on my last chapter. 
> 
> aNOTHEr important thing, hands up! Tell me how often you'd like smut, I'm a kinky son of a bitch and will probably add sex at anytime I feel like. There will be plot. but where there is plot there is also smut. I get over sexual if you didn't tell already so I need a limit otherwise it'll be sexiful every chapter. Well, not EVERY chapter but still
> 
> I will let you guys be happy for one more chapter mUAHAHA.
> 
> //whispa// do you read this when you go to bed?
> 
> Enjoy all my errors <3 I seriously love y'all //slips you all a piece of chocolate//
> 
> IMPORTANT: I want to deeply thank you all, but I'm running into personal problems again and I just got a puppy so the update won't be for a while. Maybe another week or so.

Nitori woke up in a blink; his heart was calmly beating like he was still asleep, and his body relaxed with warmth flooding him. The room was a soft glow from the sun coming in through the white window curtains, the corners of his lips lifted softly as he took in a deep breath through his nose beginning to stretch with a tremble.

Nitori rolled over onto his other side then stopped in shock locking eyes with Sousuke who was wide awake just lying quietly with his eyes in a zoned out kind of focus.

“Good morning,” Sousuke murmured, his hair untidy (like it already wasn’t) from sleep but only added to how attractive he was, for an older man. It was slightly overwhelming to the teen. Sousuke’s lips moved into a smile revealing his pretty teeth. “sleep well?”

Nitori’s blue eyes as fresh as always trailed down hesitantly taking in the overwhelming sight of Sousuke’s very robust half naked body, the blanket covering their bodies—well most of Nitori’s small frame and  just over Sousuke’s hips and legs.

Oh yeah, Nitori remembered, they talked and kissed then—

With a small peep noise Nitori slowly rolled back over onto the side he originally woke up on now not having an ounce of sleepiness in him.

“Aiichiro?” Sousuke chuckle still laced with a sleepy tone, “what’s wrong?”

“J-just… gi-give me a moment,” he stuttered out as his blood boiled under his skin making his face pink going to his shoulders and ears. Nitori just wanted time to stop, he _must_ still be dreaming.

The bed shifted making Nitori shiver in surprise and also anticipation, Sousuke moved closer and wrapped a muscular arm around Nitori’s semi curled body bringing him close into the curve of his own body, the olders’ heat seeping through Nitori’s shirt to touch his skin that was hidden.

Then Nitori was painfully aware of the shirt on him, it wasn’t his own shirt since it had all the loose material as an extra-large size, and again it was like wearing a dress or nightgown on the small body of his.

“Ah!” Nitori gasped when the round neck of the shirt was pulled back, Sousuke pressed a gentle kiss the nap of his neck making him blush more, “wh… what are you doing?” he covered his mouth with his shaky hands not sure if he was excited or just plain embarrassed. He couldn’t deny the widening smile on his lips though.

“I know for a fact we didn’t have a drop of alcohol last night making everything all the more sweeter…” he nosed behind Nitori’s ear creating a tickly sensation making the small male giggle pulling away an inch, “so we can remember it all, those sweet cried of yours and your inebriating laugh,” he laughed himself just remembering the night they shared.

Nitori felt he could just die from this raw attention, “shush!” Nitori kicked his foot back hitting Sousuke’s leg making the man roar with laughter.

Nitori felt the man currently spooning him tremble with his laugh making the bed move to some extent, soon he stopped with a content sigh as he pulled his arm back to rest a heavy hand on the curve of Nitori’s side, “since our feelings are out in the open lets’ carve a new path this year,” his hand drifted lower caressing the youngers’ body, “let’s not rush into things, if you hadn’t really noticed I am older than you,” he whispered as he nudged the bottom of the shirt up to touch Nitori’s bare hip.

In response to the touching Nitori’s cock twitched, he bit his lip as he took a sharp breath, “I’m well aware of your age…” he turned his head only a small bit, he was too afraid to turn and actually look at the man behind himself.

“To be honest I was planning to wait until you were old enough for this kind of relationship to happen between us,” he kissed Nitori’s undercut, “I’m glad you’re mine now though, I don’t need to worry about you being swept up and away, I mean, you still can. You’re pretty naïve.”

The whole speech made Nitori’s heart flutter and flip until the last bit, “hey!” Nitori smacked his hand back hitting Sousuke’s blanket covered thigh pathetically, “just because we’re together now doesn’t mean you can call me things like that!”

Sousuke smiled kissing Nitori’s neck and shoulder apologetically, “I didn’t mean it my sweet bean, I’m sorry,” his hand continued to wander now as Nitori huffed accepting his apology, “I want to take my time to get to know you… intimately,” he grabbed at Nitori’s thigh giving a tender squeeze.

Nitori gulped glancing down knowing what was happening under the covers; Sousuke squeezed at his thigh again then moved inward squeezing a sensitive part: a ticklish part. Nitori barked into laughter as he pulled away hastily getting off the bed when Sousuke kept tickling him there.

“Oh my gosh!” He giggled as he escaped now standing by the bed with a wide smile, he panted a little as he fixed the shirt on him letting it fall to mid-thigh, and he was naked except for the shirt making him feel free. He fixed his eyes on the other man now.

Sousuke bent his right arm resting his head in his palm as he watched Nitori with those eyes again, they had no guard, and his posture was relaxed as he looked full of thoughts.

“What?” Nitori asked after some time passed of just staring, they was very doting stares but he wanted to know.

“I’m just thinking about how stunning you are both inside and out and how it’d be nice to kiss you more,” he extended his left arm that was resting over the empty spot Nitori was once lying in.

Nitori flushed becoming shy once more—how could a man be so confident? He reached out taking that hand as he lifted a knee on the bed climbing on with a helpful pull. Being stunned yet again Sousuke tugged Nitori harder than necessary as he rolled onto his back, Nitori squeaked falling onto Sousuke’s stomach with wide eyes. The teen beamed and gave the mischievous man a chaste kiss, no matter how much Nitori wanted to be kissing him with passion the matter of the fact was neither of them brushed their teeth yet.

It just wouldn’t be too enjoyable.

Nitori pulled back placing a hand over Sousuke’s jaw running his slender thumb over his cheek slowly, in this moment he took in the beautiful sight of the lines on Sousuke’s face that gave him handsome age. Under Nitori’s hand he felt the rough stubble that was also visible to his eyes; Sousuke’s teal orbs were still full of curiosity.

“Mmm,” Nitori inhaled slowly as he glanced at the clock by the bed. It was 10:17am, Nitori gave him another innocent kiss on his lips before pulling away regardless of the mans’ clear groans of protests, “let’s get up and ready for the day, Daisuke is still probably asleep,” he hopped off the bed, “I’d like to be…. Decent before he finds us, I’ll get dressed and check on him,” he ran his fingers through his on mussed hair trying to make it look nice temporarily.

“Can’t we stay in bed all day today?” Sousuke complained as Nitori came back to try and pull the man out of bed.

“That would be no fair to Daisuke,” he softly scolded.

“Fine, I suppose it _wouldn’t_ be fair to him, but before you run off to him come to me,” he got out of bed himself, much to Nitori’s satisfaction and dissatisfaction he was wearing his boxers, Sousuke strolled up to Nitori wrapping his arms around the boy lifting him up hugging him.

Nitori grinned as he wrapped his lean arms around Sousuke’s neck to hug back, he squealed when the older man span quickly jerking him around laughing into Nitori’s neck.

Nitori hugged tighter giggling as he rode this out, soon Sousuke got up onto the bed flopping the boy down hovering over him.

Nitori laid with sprawled limbs as he stared at Sousuke with a fond expression, “fine, we can stay in bed for only 20 more minutes,” he reached up pushing Sousuke’s short very messy bangs back, “before we get affectionate lets go brush our teeth,” Nitori’s cheeks were fiery as they both finally got off the bed and left the room.

As hoped they got their tooth brushes and paste now standing side by side as they brushed their teeth. Of course Sousuke a couple times gave Nitori a spank making the teen turn even redder and push at Sousuke trying not to laugh and spit everywhere; it was like a button.

When Sousuke bent down to spit in the sink Nitori took the chance and smacked Sousuke’s butt eliciting a grunt in disbelief, the man had foam around his lips as he grinned reaching out making pinching motions toward Nitori’s thighs and butt.

“Mmf!” Nitori bit on his toothbrush to hold it in place when he shoved Sousuke’s hands away.

Finally both males happily rinsed their mouths and formerly shared a kiss, Nitori initiating it shyly, and before he knew it he was hoisted up and embraced while being carried out of the bathroom.

Their minty kiss put off so Sousuke could see where he was walking, in the meantime Nitori planted little kisses on the mans’ stubbled jaw and down his neck, he felt his kisses were full of love powerful enough to have flowers growing wherever he pressed his lips against Sousuke’s hot skin.

Nitori stopped when Sousuke made a detour, “where are you going?” he whispered hoping that they weren’t going to where he thought they were.

And they were.

“Sousukeee,” Nitori whined holding on tighter, wrapping his legs around his waist more tightly as well, “don’t check in on Daisuke while we’re like this!” he whispered more frantically as he distressingly tried to hide himself in Sousuke’s hold.

Sousuke only smiled at the squirming boy in his arms who was in many ways like a koala, the man opened the door to the sleeping boy happy to see Daisuke heavily asleep in his teddy bears, his chest rising and falling steadily as his mouth hung open. He shut the door going back to his own bedroom to shut his door and have some morning fun with his lover.

Nitori sighed with relief when they were back in the room but made soft shout like noise when he was tossed back onto the bed with Sousuke quickly crawling back over him.

“Wh-why did you do that?” Nitori covered his face to hide his embarrassment that was clearly visible.

“You said you wanted to check on Daisuke,” Sousuke teased.

“Y-yeah! When we are _decent_!” Nitori peeked out from between his fingers.

“You’re silly,” Sousuke observed the male under him, the frail boy stiff with his legs together between Sousuke’s spread knees.

Nitori struggled but managed to roll over onto his tummy, he thought this would help but it didn’t his shirt got twisted around his body uncomfortable and even moved up; he quickly tried to fix this.

The late teen squealed when Sousuke pressed down slowly, his painfully evident erection pressing against his semi-bared bum.

“I’ve been like this for quite a while,” he explained then kissed between Nitori’s shoulder blades.

Nitori was a little bit horny for a while too now but kept it under control… that is, until now, “ah,” he felt his skin burn as he gathered his courage, “I want to su—“

“Dad?” Daisuke called hesitantly on the other side of the door that very soon started to open.

Nitori panicked in this instant, what kind of position are they in?! “ah!” Nitori huffed when the equally panicked Sousuke sat down on the backs of Nitori’s thighs abruptly and started to press his large hands on the teens’ small back.

“Y-yes son?” Sousuke glanced back and flashed a smile to the sleepy boy.

Daisuke stood at the door with a hand on the door knob and his other hand in a fist as he rubbed his eye with it, “I’m hungry…” he stopped and stared, “what are you doing?”

“I’m just giving Aiichiro a back message, he woke up sore this morning, uhm,” he stopped moving his hands, “we’ll be out in a minute, go sit in the living room and wait for us. Your favourite cartoon will start to play soon,” he added in nervously, his thighs hiding how indecent Nitori was.

Daisuke was satisfied with the reply and wobbled away from the room to go out to the living space.  

“Phew,” both males relaxed.

Sousuke expertly jumped off the bed quick to shut the door, “I guess we can continue later,” he turned to take in the beautiful male in the center of his bed, “but maybe we can be quick?” he hoped.

Nitori looked like a tomato sitting with his knees tucked into his chest, “n.. nuh-uh! Don’t even think about it,” he scampered off the bed going to look around on the floor for his pyjamas managing to find his bottoms and boxer briefs, he slipped those on not minding the shirt. Plus, it was also Sousuke’s shirt so he thought about it as an achievement, or at least a trophy since Sousuke himself was an achievement.

Sousuke baring no shame opened the door planning to stay in his boxers for the next little while, “let’s go my muffle, our little muffin is waiting.”

Nitori who was already plenty mortified began to walk out to the living room, but not before taking hold of Sousuke’s three fingers and leading him out too, “what should I make for breakfast?”

Sousuke ruffled Nitori's soft grey hair, “I got it today, don’t worry. I’m relieving you from duty as of now.”

Nitori stopped and like a train wreck Sousuke stopped behind him, “what do you mean?”

“I’m firing you,” Sousuke stated with ease.

“Wh-what?” Nitori turned letting go of Sousuke’s fingers.

“Don’t worry! I’m not breaking up with you, I just feel it won’t be right to keep paying you when you already work so hard while also staying in this relationship, it’d feel like prostitution…” he cupped the back of the worried boys’ head bringing him close to kiss his forehead, “but I’ll take care of you if you take care of my heart.”

Nitori relaxed after hearing that and gently rested his hand over Sousuke’s forearm that was attached to the hand currently cupping the back of his head, “I will.”

“Now how about pancakes!” Sousuke exclaimed getting an excited shouted ‘yes’ from Daisuke.

“No!” Nitori cried in objection, “we have pancakes too ofteenn!”

“Pancakes!!” The two other males cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New appearances dun dun dunnnn and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realized I've had a very boring story so far (at least I think that) and I actually have a lot of things planned, this story might even be 20 chapters ayyeeee. And I want to make the chapters longer, to maybe 3000 words? 3500? What do you think?
> 
> Very sorry for being so long, I was depressed for a while, my parents are harsh, I broke up with my long term boyfriend and I graduated high school?!
> 
> If you have any requests or need someone to talk to you can find me at juuzou-the-flower-child.tumblr.com
> 
> My anon is always on.
> 
> Happy friday!

“Daisuke!” Nitori screeched when the boy in the tub splashed water onto him, the late teen jumped up inhaling deeply, “ohmYGosh,” he looked at his now damp shirt that clung to his small body; the boy watched him wide eyed. Nitori snickered at that face, he though he looked like a cute round plum.

“Sorry,” Daisuke mumbled with his head bowed down as he sadly played with his floating boat the sloshing water beginning to calm around him.

“’s fine,” Nitori sat down again, “a little water never hurts,” he reached his hand into the tub splashing his hand around in the warm water as Daisuke visibly relaxed.

Sousuke said he had to run back to the office to pick up some work he can do at home since he wanted more time with Nitori. Nitori scooted up to the tub putting some shampoo into the palms of his hand around the size of an egg yolk now lathering it up into the wild hair of Daisuke’s. Very quickly the product got foamy and made his hair more flexible to style, Nitori smiled softly as he moved the hair and flattened it tight between his palms and pulled it straight up with ease and it stayed.

“Pfft,” Nitori watched the boy look up now after he had finished styling his hair into a Mohawk.

“What?” Daisuke frowned with his small eyebrows stitched together.

Nitori leaned his head back laughing loudly as he clasped his stomach through the convulsions. This was so prefect! Nitori turned taking a dry towel fumbling with it to dry his hands before reaching up by the sink snatching his phone, he scooted back to the tub opening his phone. “I’m going to take a picture of you,” he cleared as he raised his phone that was blurry at first then cleared Daisuke’s head.

“’ight,” Daisuke moved a little.

“Look mean,” Nitori grinned, “think of that kid that always steals your crayons.”

Daisuke nodded furrowing his brows and pouting his lip somewhat, oh my god it was so adorable. Nitori snapped a few pictures now very excited to show these to Sousuke later on when he gets home.

Now he set his phone aside continuing to wash Daisuke’s hair leaning the boys’ head back cradling it, slowly with a small plastic bowl he poured some water washing out the soap.

➷➷➷

Daisuke sat refreshed, pink faced, wearing fresh clothes while eating his lunch at the island counter in the kitchen watching Nitori walk around the small area. Nitori was putting some dishes away while his own lunch sat across Daisuke, “okay,” Nitori huffed with satisfaction while looking over the cleaned kitchen, he went sitting down in front of his sandwich, taking a slice in his hand he took a bite.

“When is dad gonna be back?” Daisuke swung his legs freely, his tone was soft and full of question—he wasn’t asking that because he dislike Nitori, he was just curious.

“He actually _should_ be back any second,” the older male eyed the clock; he already had Sousuke’s lunch in the fridge.

Just as Nitori had stated the door opened up in only a few minutes, Nitori smiled almost leaving his seat until the voice called.

“Daisuke! Sweetheart?” a female voice called out followed by heeled footsteps until the woman came into view taking her sunglasses off.

Now Nitori was very confused taking his seat again while Daisuke turned in his. The woman had long wavy dark hair; she was slender and had some pretty noticeable designer clothes.

Daisuke smiled sweetly, “mom!”

“Ah! Honey,” she walked in with those heels of hers picking up the child kissing him before she actually noticed Nitori.

“Uh, hello,” Nitori shuffled to his feet. This was Daisuke’s mom, he couldn’t be rude, “I’m Aiichiro Nitori,” he bowed softly.

The woman took her sunglasses off watching him with those wide blue eyes that fused with Sousuke’s teal eyes in Daisuke.

“Ai?” A grunt came from the door with a lot of shuffling.

Relief washed over the late teen, Nitori walked stiffly past the woman turning the corner to see Sousuke with his brief case and some bags, “Sou,” Nitori moved to help but Sousuke shook his head.

“Sorry I took so long, I ran into… someone,” he set the stuff down.

“Dai’s mother?” Nitori had a hushed tone not to be rude to the woman in the next room.

Sousuke nodded firmly, “yep. It turns out she’s going to be in town for a while.”

Nitori nodded thankful he still wasn’t loitering around in in his underwear, he and Daisuke both dressed for the day.

“Where will she be staying?” Nitori’s voice was still hushed, he was a bit afraid of the answer.

Sousuke stepped closer running his hands down Nitori’s arms to grasp each of his hands, his voice lowered now, “I tried to make her stay at a hotel but it seems she’ll be staying here.”

Nitori tried to pull away without realizing but Sousuke tugged the boy forward gently, “Aiichiro, it won’t mean anything. She and I are beyond over, trust me on that. You’re with me now, I’m with you, she’ll be on the couch and you’ll be in my arms.”

Daisuke and his mom were talking to each other as well which helped hide Nitori and Sousuke’s private conversation.

Nitori still didn’t like this, he felt anxious about something.

“I am beyond starved!” The woman announced as she came from the kitchen; Nitori and Sousuke pulling back from each other straightening out.

“Why didn’t you get something to eat before?” Sousuke fixed his blazer absentmindedly.

“I didn’t eat because I ran into you silly, and you were leaving too so I had to hurry,” she reached down ruffling Daisuke’s hair, “let’s go out to eat—as a family.”

“Oh!” Nitori chimed in, “I made Daisuke lunch already, we were actually _just_ eating, I made you one too Sousuke,” he smiled at the older male who couldn’t help but smile back, “it’s in the fridge right now.”

The woman looked a bit peeved, “yeah? Oh I’m sorry, _my_ name is Hina, so you’re the house keeper? Your name is Nitori, yeah?”

Nitori wanted to enclose himself right about now; maybe he shouldn’t have said anything? Awkwardly the late teen shuffled back a step.

“He’s not the housekeeper anymore,” Sousuke stepped in sternly.

“Then what is he still doing here?” she stared at Nitori for another second then turned to Sousuke.

“Quite frankly that isn’t any of your business,” he was definitely irritated. Sure Sousuke looked normally angry but he wasn’t and when he is angry, oh boy does it shows. It felt like the warmth was being sucked from the air.

Hina lowered her head a little, “I still want to go out to eat, I’m taking Daisuke,” she turned picking the child up with a small struggle.

Sousuke couldn’t deny her from her child, “fine, I’ll use this time to talk to you,” he reached up cupping Daisuke’s small chubby cheeks gently, “I’ll be right out Dai.”

The boy who was fairly confused nodded in conformation. Hina walked out with boy in arm after she got her purse.

Now the two males stood in silence.

“You’re going?” Nitori asked rubbing his own arm to self soothe in a way.

“Afraid so, listen, I’m going to talk to her about you and I,” he had a soft expression now, “I wish I could do more, I will be back as soon as possible.  Please, you’re free to stay here, I’ll call later,” he leaned in pressing his lips to Nitori’s soft ones.

Nitori pressed into the kiss almost immediately, his slender arms enclosing around Sousuke’s neck opening his lips slightly eliciting a gasp.

Sousuke grabbed the slim waist of Nitori pulling him towards himself just before reality hit him, he broke away as much as he didn’t want to, “ah, easy baby tiger,” Sousuke kissed his nose and pulled away completely.

Nitori frowned at the loss, “alright, call later?”

“Yes,” Sousuke laughed softly as he headed out the door.

Nitori stared at the closed door sighing grumpily, he turned going into the kitchen looking at the lunches. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry. With kind of sad attitude he wrapped up the sandwiches storing them in the fridge next to an uneaten one.

They had just started to date and this happens? What’s next?

\--

Nitori found himself parking outside his home, no one was home so he unlocked the door and walked inside. The luggage was gone so he walked upstairs leisurely, his room door was closed as always but so was his brothers room. Ayame wasn’t home currently so Nitori walked to the room knocking on the door to be sure.

The silence was welcoming so he opened the door and stared at the luggage that vomited everywhere, walking inside Nitori wasn’t really feeling any emotion until he saw a headband on the bed near one of the pillows.

“What!” Nitori snatched the headband up looking at it, “Ryuu?”

This felt so confusing to Nitori who had no idea what to even think. He shoved the headband into his pocket and fled from the room remembering to shut the door on his way out.

The way the day was laying out was very rough and uneven, all Nitori could do was take a deep breath and restart the day in the middle of the day.

\--

He ended up at Starbucks, he barely likes any drinks at the pricey place but yet there he was holding a grande vanilla Frappuccino with a shot of raspberry. This could be better if he had someone with him, maybe Sousuke but he never goes to starbucks, his brother Ayame would be fun or Ryuu! Ryuu jokes around constantly so it’d be funny to hang out with him.

Nitori suddenly remembered that he found his best friends’ headband in his own brothers bed, what the hell could that mean?

When he was distracted by something outside the window his phone vibrated against his thigh, he stopped mid sip and yanked the phone from his pocket.

Sou: _Hey sorry I had no time to call, Daisuke is still with his mother and I’m at my office._

Sou: _something bad happened_

 _Something bad?_ Nitori thought as he took his drink and left heading straight over to Sousuke’s office building.

\--

Nothing was visibly wrong when he walked in but he saw more workers than normal, keeping an eye out for Sousuke he made his way to the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened he saw someone he recognized, and the other person recognized him as well.

“Ah!” the man exclaimed fairly, “you’re that kid from before, the one who I rode the elevator with.”

Nitori laughed softly out of nervous habit, “yeah, that’s me.”

“What are you here for?” the man stepped out of the elevator.

“Um, I’m just here to visit someone… again,” he smiled as he shifted the drink in his hand a little.

“Who would that be?” the man asked, his light brown eyes seemed a bit weird as they stayed unblinking for a little bit.

Nitori had to look away out of shyness and uncomfortableness, “sorry sir, I’m in a rush,” he walked around to go into the elevator but the man stopped him by grabbing his wrist, “whoa,” Nitori turned around ready to tell the person off but the man let him go and took a card out from his pocket.

“My name is Ken, call me sometime,” the man put the business card into Nitori’s palm before leaving.

Nitori was absolutely confused as he stumbled his way into the elevator. _Why would he call him?_

He put the card into his pocket hoping to forget it as he made his way to Sousuke’s office, he knocked a couple times when he worked up the nerve.

 _“Come in,”_ Sousuke called, he sounded very _very_ unhappy.

Slowly opening the door Nitori slipped inside seeing that Sousuke wasn’t with anyone.

“Ah,” Sousuke perked up when he saw his boyfriend come in, “Ai, what are you doing here?”

“You said something bad happened,” Nitori plopped himself down in one of the chairs, “what happened?”

“Someone…” Sousuke typed quickly into his computer, “someone stole some of our important documents which compromises our clients which we might lose next.”

“Wait, so you think the person is going to steal the clients next?”

“Probably, most likely,” Sousuke sighed when his office phone rang.

Nitori didn’t know how to feel when he watched Sousuke talk to someone on the phone, his tone was angry. It made Nitori a little scared since he rarely sees Sousuke so mad.

When Sousuke hung up Nitori got up and walked around the desk, Sousuke turned his chair around to watch the teen, “what’re you doing?”

“You’re pretty tense,” Nitori noted out loud, he immediately blushed, “try some!” he held his drink out pressing the straw gently to Sousuke’s lips.

The older man laughed at that, “I don’t drink starbucks.”

“I know, but trust me it’s good,” Nitori shuffled a bit closer watching as Sousuke took a drink.

“Mm,” he took another sip before pulling back, “mm mm, yeah, that’s good, it’s sweet.”

“It’s my favourite,” Nitori smiled as Sousuke took his free hand.

“I want something sweeter though,” Sousuke took the cup putting it aside before yanking Nitori forward.

The boy blushed again as he found himself seated right onto Sousuke’s crotch, the man sighed contently and cupped Nitori’s bottom.

“This is more like it,” Sousuke moved his hands gently up the curve of Nitori’s back then back down to Nitori’s hips pulling him slowly forward.

Nitori felt the hard bulge in Sousuke’s pants which helped him feel relieved since he was hard as well, he was still in his teen years so he gets hard fast and sometimes for no reason. The sensation felt too good, the boy bit on his lip while he furrowed his eyebrows, “ah.. god…” he sighed when he bucked his own hips when the grinding felt too slow.

The two males ground their groins together and shared breath taking kisses, their tongue pressing against each other while Nitori gripped Sousuke’s shirt trying to hide how nervous he was.

“How dare you,” Sousuke groaned when he broke away from the kissing to press his lips under Nitori’s jaw, “how dare you come here to shake that ass in front of me and my co-workers, you distract me so-“

Nitori grabbed Sousuke’s face and made the man look at him with those hazed eyes, “how _dare I_?” Nitori harshly thrust his hips making the man under him tense in pleasant surprise, “how dare _you_. First your ex wife comes in and degrades me! Then you leave me to go with her,” Nitori smiled from how naughty he felt and also that sorry puppy expression trying to come out of Sousuke, “I will not wait around the house for you to come home all the time, I hope you know that.”

“I’m sorry,” Sousuke said and grabbed Nitori’s waist softly, “I really am, I didn’t see this happening.”

“You can make it up to me,” Nitori said softly as he watched teal eyes flicker up to his own eyes.

“Really? How?” Sousuke genuinely asked.

Nitori knew Sousuke wasn’t intentionally doing these things, they were all unexpected.

Nitori leaned in brushing his lips against Sousuke’s ear, “ _you can fuck me hard tonight…_ ”

Sousuke’s hips jumped up at the thought and those encouraging words, “ah, _fuck_.”

Nitori laughed happily after the small jolt.

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t say that to you if I wasn’t ready,” Nitori leaned in capturing the mans’ lips.

Sousuke hugged the small male closer while they kissed until the door to the office opened quickly.

“Yama--! _Oh_.”

In an instant Nitori was shoved off, the boy yelped in surprise and landed on his ass then his back.

Sousuke coughed and straightened himself, “d-dammit, Nagisa, knock before you come in!”

The blond jumped at the shouting before venturing inside the office, “don’t worry! Your secret is safe, you don’t even want to know what Rei and I have done in my office,” he dropped some papers on Sousuke’s desk while Nitori stood up slowly, his pale skin flushed pink from embarrassment.

Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, he was glad Nagisa was trustworthy but he didn’t need to hear about his co-workers sex life, “go, go, we’ll talk later about your manners.”

Nagisa looked at Nitori and winked, “I’ll need to see you again cutie.”

Sousuke grabbed a pen on his desk and threw it at Nagisa. Nagisa laughed and ran away in high spirits, which was certainly refreshing considering the company’s bad fortune.

Sousuke sighed deeply when his lover left, he was left with a pink drink and butterflies in his stomach, “that kid…” he took the cup and drank some of the frappe while he continued to work seemingly in a better mood.

\--

Nitori parked at Sousuke’s apartment building getting ready to go inside until he saw someone leave the apartment, it wasn’t Sousuke (for sure) or the ex-wife but it was Ken. The same Ken he met today, Hina came out as well, and the two shared a kiss before Ken looked peeved and left.

Nitori looked around the car in a panic before finding a baseball cap, as soon as he slapped that on he hid himself and looked busy trying to find something until Ken walked away to find his own car presumably.

Once that happened Nitori got the crumbled business card from his pocket, he had no idea what was going on or what he was getting into but now here he was sitting and listening to the dial tone on his phone.

_“Hello, Ken Watanuki speaking.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello....
> 
> ...it's me...

Nitori for a short time spoke to Ken over the phone, his nerves were jittery as he hung up—the plan was to meet over some coffee. Nitori started his car and his stomach flipped at the hum of the car.

He needed to play nice with Ken for the reason that he _knew_ something suspicious was going on behind shut doors, if he were to be in any way offensive he’ll be putting more than just himself in danger. The teen threw the baseball cap back into the passenger seat before pulling out of the parking lot taking a long route to a little coffee shop, “ _what am I doing…_?“ he asked no one in particular as he tapped his thumbs impatiently on the steering wheel. There was no answer for his question.

He found front parking fortunately, the minute his parked he took his side bag making his way to the small cafe, and sure enough through the front window he saw a tall brunet haired male hunching at a table with two steaming cups of coffee in front of him.

It felt bizarre suddenly, Nitori felt uneasy. Ken was a tall man, his hair was cut perfectly with his bangs sweeping over one of his eyebrows, and his face was very neutral and subtly cold.

When Nitori stepped in the place a tiny bell sounded above the door, without missing a beat Ken’s eyes were on him and he showed a completely different expression from moments ago, “ah,” he raised his hand, “ _Nitori_ ,” he brightly called.

The teen darted to the table awkwardly sitting in his seat in from of his coffee cup, “h-hello, Ken,” he smiled being somewhat shy and scared.

“I’m glad you called me,” he raised his cup, “I was sure you’d try to forget about the card once it was… in your pocket,” he smiled broadly, his teeth were straight and white, his voice came out so knowingly that it shot a shiver up Nitori’s back.

The teen laughed softly, “I’m a very scatter-brained person so that’s very plausible.”

Ken nodded, his eyes shifted to the side to watch passing people, “a lot of people say it’s hard to forget me,” he was suddenly staring at Nitori again, “anyways, how old are you, kid?”

“I’m 17,” he took a small sip of his coffee; it was made decently sweet which he liked.

“Hmm, you’re a pretty young kid but old enough for life. Do you have a job?”

Nitori rested his lips against his cup, “I worked as a house keeper for a little while,” he silently set his mug down, “now I’m just looking for any kind of job within my skill set,” he gazed at Ken feeling slightly intimidated, “what do you do?”

A leer tugged at the ends of the adults mouth, “a housekeeper huh? Well, I’m a business advisor and I have other side jobs since I have bills to pay and whatnot,” he shrugged, “you keep visiting that building, just who are you visiting there?”

Nitori held the shock of the sudden question inside himself, he instead grinned tight lipped, “my uncles’ friend works there so I’d feel rude not to visit there while I’m nearby.”

“That’s awfully nice of you to go out of your way to visit him, why not visit me too?” he laughed so easily.

Nitori felt so vulnerable in the moment like whatever he thought about was out in open for everyone to see, it was a numbing process that he didn’t want Sousuke to find out about.

The two talked for a while, almost an hour when Nitori excused himself leaving behind some money, now he was strolling down the street to do some window shopping. This was the night he was planning to lose his virginity after all, it’s better to do some preparations now.

However he couldn’t shake Ken’s gaze from earlier, those brown eyes were very shallow and had a lot of mystery—not the good kind either.

The silver haired male stopped walking to sigh loudly, “yeeesh,” he crossed his arms frowning, why was he thinking of Ken? Tonight is about Sousuke and himself, tonight is a big step in their relationship, “okay,” he glanced at all the stores nearby then spotted a shop meant for sex related items.

His cheeks coloured themselves pink when he zipped inside leaving no room for doubts, inside was surprisingly spacious and clean.

“Wow,” he breathed seeing all kinds of dildos in different sizes and designs.

“Welcome,” a worked said from behind the desk as he flipped through a magazine, “do you need any help finding something?” his eyes stayed on the glossy magazine as he spoke with a bored tone.

Nitori stepped in front of the cashier slipping his hands in his pockets to avoid nervous fidgeting, “a-actually… some advice?”

“Ohoho,” the person shut the magazine now looking at Nitori with interest, “now, boys or girls?”

Nitori’s skin burned as he glanced away, “…. _boys_ …”

“You came to the right homosexual,” the man cheered childishly as he hopped over the counter starting to strut forward, “follow me if you will,” he grinned, “today is pretty slow so you have my full attention.”

The teen felt more at ease seeing how calm the worker was, he had a small smile as he trotted along behind the man.

“Tell me the size of your lover boy,” he stopped in front of various toys, “like his stature and stuff like that.”

Now Nitori was glowing red as he raised his arm up fully, “he-he’s pretty tall and really muscular.”

“Ooooh, so he _must_ be well endowed,” he nodded as he thought seriously, “you’re such a cute little dove so you’re in for a wild ride,” he commented as he observed the toys, “you need to stretch yourself before the whole deflowering ceremony,” he took a medium sized dildo and a butt plug tossing them in Nitori’s arms, “now are you aware of any kinks he has?”

Nitori wiggled the dildo a little amazed by how realistic it was and he was glad it was smaller than Sousuke’s actual size, “kinks?” he raised his eyebrows, “uh, no, I don’t think he has any.”

The man raised his brows as if he knew something he didn’t, “you’ll find his kinks soon enough,” he turned the corner, “okay now this lube is great,” he pitched a bottle in Nitori’s direction, “be sure to take things slow the first time or.. y’know, whatever pace you want,” he grabbed some condoms then spun around to face his customer holding up a few, “which one is his size?”

This was pretty embarrassing, shyly Nitori pointed to the larger size.

“Oho,” the person grinned widely as he placed the box in his hands, “also these are pretty fun,” he took a pair of fluffy handcuffs off the wall tossing them to the overall small male, “come back for the real hard-core handcuffs when you’re ready,” they began to walk back to the front counter.

Nitori’s mind was spinning as he looked at the handful of naughty things in his arms; he eased them on the counter.

The grinning male began to scan the things, “I’ll give you a discount and my number in case you have last second worries.”

Nitori beamed softly feeling glad about his decision to come into the store despite blushing the whole time. After his things were bagged he paid then made his way back to his car.

\--

Deciding he couldn’t go to the apartment with these things he went home, his parents were at work as expected but he also knew his brother might be home—who seemed to have trouble contacting Nitori and at this point Nitori didn’t even want to see him. His brother had time to hook up with someone when he could’ve called or texted his younger sibling.

Nitori took the plastic bag in hand and slipped into his home that now felt sort of foreign and cold, “I’m home,” he called just in case someone was home, he sighed as he nudged his shoes to the side.

“Ai!” a voice came from upstairs.

Nitori’s expression fell to a gloomier one; he wasn’t in any mood for this, “Ayame?” he called back as he began hiking upstairs.

Sure enough his tall brother stepped out of his previously abandoned room with a grin, he had a beauty mark next to his mouth and his thick tousled hair was a darker silver shade than Nitori’s, “hey what’s going on?”

Nitori couldn’t stay too mad thought, he softly beamed, “just did a little shopping, but I’m going to be in my room for a while so don’t bother me, please.”

Ayame frowned now, “I just got home and this is how you treat me?”

“You didn’t even call me.”

“My cell phone broke!” He defended quickly.

“We have a house phone,” Nitori countered.

“It got cut off.”

“You’ve been home for days!” Nitori finally raised his gentle cracked voice.

“You haven’t!”

“I have a life now,” Nitori groaned turning around to storm into his bedroom but his brother wasn’t having it, the taller man snatched the bag from Nitori’s hand quick to dump the contents onto the floor.

Nitori shouted as he looked at his brother in shock, the silence that settled was deadly.

“What the fuck!” Ayame stared at the dildo and handcuffs then he grabbed the condom box seeing the large size, “what exactly are you doing in your _‘life’_?!”

Nitori was already on his knees shoving the items into the bag, his was bursting with anger. He couldn’t believe how childish Ayame was acting for his age. He got back onto his feet hastily yanking the box from Ayame’s hands, “what are _you_ doing! What’s going on between you and Ryuu!? Tell me that!” his voice cracked more than usual.

Ayame’s face fell now, “how did you know?”

Nitori didn’t, he was pulling theories out of thin air and now the worst theory was confirmed, his eyes were filling with tears. That guy in bed with his brother was his best friend Ryuu, he would have been okay with it if they told him when they started dating or if they were even dating.

Ayame turned the tables, “this isn’t even about me, what the hell are you doing with all that crap?” his appearance changed to a more fierce look, “does this have anything to do with that guy you’re working for?”

Nitori inhaled shakily, “piss off,” he sprinted downstairs hurriedly shoving his shoes on.

“You get your ass back here!” his older brother shouted darkly.

Nitori was in his car within minutes starting to drive back to Sousuke’s place, the one place he could hopefully be without stress.

Daisuke was out with his mother and they won’t be back for hours.

Somehow when Nitori sat in the apartment he realized that the silence was worse, he picked up his phone dialling Sousuke. He sunk more into the couch as he listened to the ringing.

 _“Hello, Yamazaki Speaking,”_ came the cool voice _._

Nitori felt his chest swell with sadness ready to spill out of him, he felt so overwhelmed, “Sousuke,” he started with a soft voice trying to disguise his shakiness.

Sousuke saw through it quickly.

“ _Aiichiro? What happened?_ ” the background paper shuffling ceased.

Tears fell down Nitori’s face as his voice continued to be small, “…my brother came home but a-all we did was figh-fight, I haven’t seen my best friend for a while… your ex came back and made me feel small which is how I felt i-in school…” he sobbed knowing his face was getting pink and his tears were spilling endlessly, “I don’t feel so good and I miss you a lot.”

Sousuke stayed politely quiet as he listened, “ _I’m going to leave early and come home, I’ll ask for a couple days off_ ,” his voice was calm and collected which was what Nitori needed the most right now.

Nitori let out a shaky sigh, “o-okay.”

After hanging up Nitori rubbed his face as he steadied his breathing, “I’ll be fine,” he told himself as he blew his nose staying curled up on the couch while trying to think clearly of what he needed to do to fix his problems.

One at a time, he thought, just one at a time.

Within 40 minutes Sousuke barged into the apartment clearly dishevelled during his rush, “Ai?”

Nitori laughed softly as he raised his arm sitting on the far end of the couch, “right here.”

“Oh thank the gods, you’re safe,” he kicked the door shut without thought, “how are you feeling?” he took his outer wear off hanging some and dropping others.

“I’m feeling a bit better since the last time we talked,” he wiggled his toes together nervously.

Sousuke’s expression softened as he went to Nitori sitting down beside him, when he raised his arm Nitori instantly leaned into his side for comfort, the broad male hugged the boy close, “work can give me three days off, I just need to decide when I want those days off..”

Nitori slowly shut his eyes relaxing as he listened to the deep rumble of Sousuke’s voice as the man continued to talk, “I was thinking we could go to my grandpa’s cabin for a couple days, it’s in a beautiful area with lots of trees and nature… also privacy,” his hand soothingly ran up and down Nitori’s thigh providing him with tranquility, “I know you said tonight but let’s have our first time at the cabin, I can make it special for you with no interruption.”

Nitori let out a soft breath, “that sounds amazing…” he beamed at the thought, “once I finish solving my problems we can go.”

“Sounds great, baby,” he squeezed the small male a little tighter, “I can find someone to look after Daisuke for us.”

Nitori nuzzled more against Sousuke quietly inhaling the half way faded scent of his cologne.

“Want to tell me what happened today?”

Nitori grumbled somewhat not wanting to ruin the moment yet he knew that if he bottled these feelings up everything would backfire, “I just found out my brother is sleeping with my best friend… I’m getting anxious about being here when Daisuke’s mother is back.”

Sousuke squeezed his small boyfriend a little tighter, he’s never heard Nitori speak in such a small delicate voice before and it was frightening, “life is fucked up sometimes just remember to take care of yourself even if things around you are cracking, I’ll always be here for you to give you comfort and protection,” he laughed, “some of the benefits from being older than you,” he kissed the top of Nitori’s head, “just be safe with yourself,” he played with the fabric of Nitori’s clothes.

For a while they cuddled in comfortable silence.

Nitori’s first problem to solve was Ken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TO COME.


End file.
